My Devil Boy's In Heaven
by yhuenie Lorentdhyta Namihyuga
Summary: Di cerita ini dikisahkan seorang pria berhati dingin & kejam bernama namikaze naruto.Dia bertemu dengan wanita yang berbeda jauh bagaikan langit & bumi bernama hyuga sah cinta mereka tak terduga karena 2 manusia yang berbeda ini dapat menciptakan romansa yang sangat menarik untuk di ikuti.Gomen nasai jika crita ini agak klum newbie mwehehe... :
1. Chapter 1

My Devil's Boy In Heaven

Chapter 1: Pembalasan

###

"heh kau yang ada disana,kemari!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang mempunyai postur tubuh jangkung dan kurus serta tiga coretan di pipi kanan dan kirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Gadis yang dipanggilnyapun tak kunjung menoleh dan malah berlari dengan wajah yang ditutupi Naruto yang sudah kesal lantas berlari pula mengejar si gadis indigo berperawakan kurus nan wajah yang cantik serta kulit bagai ,dia adalah Hyuga Hinata.

Hyuga Hinata berhenti kala tangan kirinya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto dan dicengkram dengan kuat.

"Akhh…"Hinata memekik kesakitan.

"berani sekali kau mengabaikan panggilanku, gadis sialan!"desis Naruto marah.

"lepaskan tanganku Namikaze brengsek! Kau menyakiti tanganku." Umpat Hinata sembari berontak.

"aku ingin bicara padamu,gadis sialan! Kau masih punya urusan denganku seminggu yang lalu. Kau dengar hah?" kilah Naruto dengan penuh penekanan dan ekspresi menakutkan yang tak segan bertindak kasar padanya.

Yah, memang seminggu yang lalu di kedai ramen ichiraku milik Iruka tempat Hinata bekerja part time kedatangan pelanggannya yaitu Four's Evil. Hinata yang mengantakan pesanan ramen pada mereka di mejanya. Tak sengaja Hinata menjatuhkan ramen itu ke baju Naruto karena keberatan dengan bawaaan di nampannya. Sontak Naruto marah dan terjadi percekcokan. Naruto ditampar oleh Hinata. Terlebih buruknya Hinata menampar anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina pemilik bar dan sekaligus pemilik Namikaze High School tempat dimana Hinata juga mendapatkan beasiswa disana.

"apa yang kau mau dariku Tuan Namikaze Terhormat,hm?"Tanya Hinata dengan nada datar dan penuh aura membenci.

"aku ingin membalas perlakuan kurang ajarmu padaku seminggu yang lalu. Aku ingin kau bermalam denganku" jawab Naruto penuh seringaian licik dan menggodanya.

PLAKKKK

Satu tamparan lagi melayang dipipi kiri Naruto.

"itu pantas untukmu. Kau kira aku gadis murahan hm…Tuan Namikaze Naruto brengsek?" bentak Hinata mulai kesal.

Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat kearahnya hingga Hinata dapat mencium aroma parfum citrus dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi sekian detik kemudian, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh HInata kasar hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Naruto berjongkok dan memandang Hinata dengan pandangan menyeramkan bak iblis.

"kau tau, kau bersekolah dimana hah? Atau aku harus mengingatkan padamu kalau kau bersekolah di tempat milik orang tuaku. Apa aku perlu mencabut beasiswamu disini dengan tidak hormat sekarang juga agar kau tidak bisa diterima di sekolah manapun juga setelah keluar dari NHS?" ancam Naruto sembari menyibakkan poni indigo Hinata.

"jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon…"hinata angkat bicara sambil menangis dihadapan Naruto.

"baiklah, karena aku ingin bermain-main denganmu aku akan beri kau dua pilihan. Terserah kau ingin pilih yang mana aku tidak peduli" jawab Naruto tersenyum licik.

"katakan apa itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar.

"pertama, kau ku keluarkan dari NHS dengan mencabut beasiswamu disini atau pilihan kedua, KAU HARUS JADI PELAYAN PRIBADIKU" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

"kuberi waktu tiga detik"

1 detik….

2 detik.. dan

3 detik…

"apa pilihanmu,hm?" Tanya Naruto menyingkapkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"a-aku a-akan menjadi pelayan p-pribadimu" ujar Hinata terbata-bata dengan nada pasrah menyerah.

"gadis pintarrr…sekarang ikut aku!" kilah Naruto membangkitkan Hinata dari posisinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nasib Sial

 **Disclaimer: characters belong to Masashi kishimoto sensei**

 **Jenk" chapter 2 dah update nih :D gomen banyak kesalahan saat publish chapter 1. Maklum masih newbie author. Ide cerita asli dari otak saya nih :D gomen kalau pasaran :v**

Naruto membawa Hinata ke mansionnya. Yah, mansion itu memang terlihat mewah bagai istana. Banyak ukiran menghiasi dinding dan lukisan-lukisan kuno disana.

BUGHHHH

Tubuh Hinata terhempas begitu saja pada sebuah kamar yang luas dengan tempat tidur king size,dua lemari besar dengan ukiran disana, kamar mandi dan meja rias yang menawan.

"ini adalah kamarmu sekarang. Pakai baju maidmu yang sudah kusiapkan di lemari sana. Temui aku sepuluh menit dari sekarang!" seru Naruto dan beranjak pergi dari kamar Hinata.

BRAKKKK

Pintu dibanting dan Narutopun menghilang. Hinata menghempaskan diri dikasurnya. Ia merutuki nasib sialnya karena sudah berurusan dengan Naruto. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menuju sebuah lemari besar. Banyak pakaian wanita disana seperti sudah disiapkan olehnya. Ia mengambil baju maidnya disana dan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Ting Tong…

Pintu mansionpun dibuka oleh Naruto. Yah, ia sudah tau kalau yg datang adalah ketiga teman satu gengnya. Pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria bermata onyx dan berambut emo yang mempunyai wajah tampan dan mengagumkan semua gadis di NHS. Yang kedua adalah Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda dengan coretan segitiga dikedua pipinya dan terkenal manis karena mempunyai gigi taring yang gingsul. Yang terakhir adalah Nara Shikamaru, pemuda berambut seperti nanas yang sangat cuek dan simple serta kata yg khasnya adalah "merepotkan"

"kalian sudah datang rupanya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"ada apa kau memanggil kami, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"aku sudah menangkap buruanku. Kalian pasti akan terkejut melihatnya."jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

"apa kami mengenalnya, Naruto?" celetuk Kiba bertanya.

"tentu saja."jawab Naruto singkat.

"mendokusai…tunjukkan saja pada kami. Jangan membuat kami menebak-nebak. Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya.

"baiklah-baiklah…"

PROKKK PROKKK PROKKKK

Setelah Naruto menepuk tangannya tiga kali, muncullah Hinata dengan baju maid berwarna putih ketat hingga lekuk tubuh nya kelihatan dan rok sailor yang pendek diatas lutut berwarna hitam menambah keseksiannya serta jepit rambut menghiasi rambut indigonya.

"Cantikkk… sexy pula. Kau pandai memilih gadis Naruto" celetuk Kiba sembari menelan ludah melihat Hinata.

"gadis ini bukannya yg waktu itu di kedai ichiraku ramenkan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sembari meneliti Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

"mendokusai… kenapa gadis ini bisa disini… merepotkan"seru Shikamaru menyingkapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berdiri. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Hinata.

"dia adalah Hinata pelayan pribadiku sekarang" seru Naruto mengagetkan ketiga temannya.

"APA?" Teriak ketiga temannya bersamaan.

"untuk permulaan,bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan kami makanan? Kau tak kan menolaknya bukan?bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

"b-baik… a-akan kusiapkan."jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"gadis penurut…aku suka"ujar Naruto penuh penekanan.

Hinata lantas berjalan menuju dapur menyiapkan makanan.

"bagaimana kau menundukkannya,hm?"Tanya Sasuke berjalan duduk disofa.

"dirasa aneh kalau dia bisa penurut. Padahal di ichiraku waktu itu dia sangat galak."ujar Kiba menyambung Sasuke.

"hanya sedikit ancaman dan bumbu kekerasan. Kau taulah…" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata dating dengan membawa empat bento kearah mereka dan menghidangkannya di depan mereka.

"suapi aku" ujar Naruto angkat bicara.

"a-apa?" Tanya Hinata seolah tak percaya yg ia dengar.

"kau tuli, hah! SUAPI AKU SEKARANG"bentak Naruto.

"BAKA! Kenapa kau harus berteriak Naruto?" seru Shikamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"diam kau Shikamaru dan makan saja hidanganmu." Seru Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"duduklah dipangkuanku dan suapi aku, Hinata Sayang" ujar Naruto dengan nada perintah lembut.

"t-tapi Naruto-"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya Hinata ditarik paksa untuk duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Tangan Naruto yg kiri melingkar dipinggang ramping Hinata. Ingin Hinata menamparnya, tapi apa daya ia hanya seorang pelayan.

TIKK TIKKK TIKK

Suara jentikan jari Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"tunggu apalagi hah? Suapi aku Sayang!" ujar Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"b-baiklah" jawab Hinata gugup

Hinata mulai menyendokkan makanan itu dan menyuapi Naruto.

"cih kau manja sekali,Dobe!" umpat Sasuke.

"kau iri Teme? Carilah pelayanmu sendiri sana" jawab Naruto dengan seringaian liciknya.

"bagaimana kalau aku bertukar posisi denganmu,hm? Seru Kiba menyambung percakapan.

"kau mau aku hajar hah?" jawab Naruto dengan mata penuh amarah

"baiklah-baiklah "

"kalian tau, Hinata ini adalah MILIKKU!" ujar Naruto sembari mengecup leher jenjang Hinata lembut. Tubuh Hinata gemetar dan shock menerima perlakuan Naruto itu.

"kami-sama lindungi aku" ucap Hinata dalam batin.

 **#### satu kata terakhir REVIEW. NEXT UPDATE 11 agustus :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He is Devil

 **Disclaimer characters belongs Masashi Kisimoto-sensei**

 **Warning: ty** po,AU,OOC

 **Byakugan no-hime: maksih udah ngereview :D**

 **Ophun: iyah yuni usahain agak panjang di chap" selanjutnya. Ada lemon kok tenang aja :v :D**

Pagi ini Hinata bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan Naruto. Setelah ia selesai membuatkannya,ia lantas menatanya di meja makan. Yah, pagi ini adalah hari pertama ia melakukan tugasnya sebagai pelayan pribadi Naruto.

Drrrrrtttttt…..Drttttttttt…Drrrtttttttttt…

Ponsel Hinata bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk dari saku baju maidnya. Tepat di layar kalau yg menghubunginya adalah Iruka sang manajer kedai ramen ichiraku ramen tempat Hinata bekerja.

"ohayu Hinata, gomen mengganggu"

"ohayu iruka-san. Ada apa mengubungiku?''

Aku hanya ingin menayakan, kapan kau akan kembali bekerja"

"aku belum tau Iruka-san. Gomen… nanti akan kuhubungi kembali"

"baiklah, aku tunggu kabarmu selanjutnya darimu"

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Iruka, Hinata duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk kembali bekerja disana, mengingat sekarang ia harus menjadi pelayan pribadi Naruto.

"Kau sudah disana rupanya"

Suara tenor itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata seketika. Ia mengenali suara itu yg tak lain adalah Naruto.

"bagaimana sarapannya? Apa sudah kau siapkan?" Tanya Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan.

"sudah aku siapkan. Sarapanlah selagi masih hangat" jawab Hinata bangkit dari posisiny.

"kenapa berdiri lagi?duduklah! temani aku sarapan."

"b-baiklah"

Hinata mulai duduk kembali. Naruto menarik satu kuersi disamping Hinata dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Naruto mulai memakan sarapan buatan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sedang berpikir-pikir tentang ucapan Iruka-san tadi.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku bicara padamu sekarang?" ucap Hinata memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

"katakanlah,apa yg kau ingin bicarakan padaku" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

"tadi Iruka-san menghubungiku dan bertanya kapan aku akan kembali bekerja disana-"

"kau ingin meminta izin padaku untuk mengizinkanmu kembali bekerja. Benarkan?" potong Naruto dengan cepat.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"apakah kau mengizinkanku,Naruto?" Tanya Hinata kembali.

"kau ingin jawaban aku apa, hah?kau pasti jelas tau kalau jawaban dariku adalah TIDAK! Kau belum jelas,Hinata?" jawab Naruto dengan nada tinggi namun ekspresi masih terjelas biasa diwajahnya.

"t-tapi Naruto-"

BRAKKKKKKK…

Suara dentuman meja dipukulpun menggema diudara. Naruto mulai kesal pada Hinata. Tatapan tajampun hanya menatap lavender Hinata. Hinata tidak berani berbicara lagi. Ia sudah takut.

"kau ingin membantah ucapanku, Hinata? Kau sadar siapa kau disini, hah? Atau aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau kau hanya seorang PE-LA-YAN yg harus patuh dengan semua ucapan dan perintahku." Bentak Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan dan ekspresi iblis menakutkan.

"sepertinya aku harus menunjukkan padamu bagaimna cara agar kau patuh padaku. Ikut aku" ujar Naruto menyambung kata-katanya yg td dan menarik Hinata meninggalkan meja makan.

BUGHHHHH….

Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamarnya dan mendorongnya hingga terhempas di ranjangnya. Naruto memposisikan dirinya berada diatas tubuh mungil Hinata dan mengunci kedua tangan Hinata hingga Hinata tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali untuk berontak.

"apa aku harus memperkosamu dahulu agar kau bisa menurut denganku,hm?"bisik Naruto di telinga kanan Hinata. Mendengar itu tubuhnya langsung gemetar,wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat serta detak jantung yg berdetak semakin menggebu-gebu. Ingin ia mati seketika.

"sekali lagi aku Tanya, kau mau menuruti semua perintahku atau tidak,hm" ujar Naruto pelan.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, membuat Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"tak mau menjawab yah, baiklah jangan salahkan aku jika aku kasar padamu" kilah Naruto dengan nada lembut menantang.

PLAKKKKKKKK…

Satu tamparan akhirnya Naruto layangkan ke pipi mulus Hinata dan meninggalkan bekas memerah disana. Air mata Hinata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk lavendernya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menarik kasar rambut panjang indigo Hinata hingga kepala gadis itu terangkat karenanya.

"akhhhhhh" pekik Hinata dengan suara parau dan terisak.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan sepasang safir yg berkilat penuh amarah.

"dengarkan aku baik-baik, Hinata! Jika kau tidak mau menuruti semua perintahku dan ucapanku, akan aku pastikan kau kukeluarkan dari NHS meskipun kau memilih menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menikmati tubuhymu yg kurasa sangat menggoda ini." Ujar Naruto menyeringai licik.

Jika saja pria ini bukanlah pria berhati devil yg mempunyai kuasa atas nasib dirinya, ia pasti sudah akan menampar dan lari dari mansion yg bagaikan neraka baginya. Namun apa daya, ia hanyalah seorang pelayan yg tak ingin kehilangan harta berharga sebagai kaum wanita karena membantah Naruto saat ini.

"k-kumohon, Naruto jangan lakukan itu. A-aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu dan tak akan membantahnya apapun" pinta Hinata dengan suara parau dan terisak.

"kenapa hm? Kau takut sekarang Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kepuasan mendengar Hinata memohon padanya, ia mengangkat tangannya dari rambut Hinata dan mengelus pipi lembut Hinataa dan mengecupnya mesra.

"gadis penurut…kenapa harus seperti ini hah agar kau menurut? aku tak kan melakukan itu sekarang. Tenang saja"

Deg

Detak jantung Hinata kembali bepacu dengan cepat. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan terakhir Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dengan punggung yg masih ditatap serius oleh lavender Hinata. Ia memang tak punya keberanian melawannya.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yg berada didekatnya kemudian menangis sepuasnya. Sekarang ia tau kalau Naruto adalah pria berhati bagaikan devil.

 **#### bagaimana ceritanya menurut senpai-senpai? Gomen kalau masih gaje, soalnya masih belajar jd author yg baik… hehehe :D :v**

 **Untuk next update mungkin seminggu lg :D gomen lama biar penasaran :v, tapi juga bisa kilat kalau sudah dapet ide yg bkin gereget senpai-senpai :D**

 **Satu kata terakhir REVIEW Nya dong :D biar tambah semngat yg ngerjain chap" selanjutnya. Yayh kalau bisa jg favs/follow hehehe :D *modus* arrigatou senpai… SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP bersama yuni tentunya :D :P :v**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pertaruhan

 **Diclaimer characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Rozzeana: iyah yuni usahain chap" selanjutnya panjang kyk rel kereta api :D :v**

 **Onpu885: ini udah yuni usahain update super kilat loh. Iyah deh nanti yuni usahain naruto cemburu sama Hinata bahkan sampai cemburu buta dan ada lemon yg mengiringi kok "v**

 **G5 & Naruto Boruto: udah lanjut nih :D**

 **Naruhuna Lovers: yuni usahain agar Naruto ga terus kasar sama Hinata. Kasian jg sih :D**

 **Daripada ga sabar, cus baca ajah yuah? Hehehe :v**

 **Happy reading all :D**

Lambhorgini mewah berwarna orange tiba di NHS. Yah, itu adalah milik Naruto. Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan langsung memakai kacamata hitamnya menambah kesan kerennya. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, Hinata turun dari mobil Naruto. Naruto lantas berjalan menuju tempat kumpul teman-temannya yaitu di taman. Hinata mengekori Naruto dari belakang. Tiba-tiba…

DUGGGHHHH….

Hinata bertabrakan dengan pria yg membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"gomen" ucap Hinata dengan menundukkan badannya hingga tak sengaja melihatkan bra birunya karena kancing seragam Hinata sedikit terbuka. Pria itupun tidak menjawabnya. Sekan sadar dengan apa yg dilihat pria itu, Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"apa yg kau lihat hah?'' tanya Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah seragam pria itu.

"t-tidak ada. Gomen" jawab pria itu dengan gugupnya.

"pergi darisini segera atau aku akan menghajarmu."

"b-baik" kilah pria itu dan pergi menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Naruto lantas membuka jaket orangenya dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"pakai jaketku ini!" ucapnya.

"untuk apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"aku tidak suke melihat banyak pria yg memandang mesum dirimu apalagi sampai ada yg melihat dadamu itu. CEPAT PAKAI!"

B-baik" ucap Hinata sambil memkai jaket Naruto ditubuhnya.

"dan ingat, jangan pernah membuka jaketmu setelah ini atau kau akan tau akibatnya. PAHAM?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Naruto terus berjalan kearah taman.

"akhirnya kau datang juga, Dobe" ucap Sasuke menyapanya.

"basa-basi sekali kau Teme" jawab Naruto ketus menanggapi.

"ada apa denganmu hm? Kusut sekali wajahmu itu Naruto" celetuk Kiba menyambung.

"diamlah dan jangan bertanya apapun sekarang"

"kau ini seperti sedang terkena siklus bulanan wanita hah, merepotkan" ucap shikamaru menyambung kata-kata Kiba.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Naruto.

"pesankan aku minuman, Hinata!" ucap Naruto memberi perintah.

"aku juga Hinata" ujar Kiba ikut memesan pula.

"b-baik" jawab Hinata dan pergi ke kantin.

Setelah Hinata mendapat 2 minuman di tangannya, ia lantas berjalan menuju taman. Namun, tak berapa lama tiba-tiba ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berambut orange yg memliki tindik ditelinganya, siapa lg kalau bukan Pein yg saat itu sedang memainkan ponselnya. Membuat minuman itu jatuh mengenai seragam Pein.

"sial" umpat Pein membersihkan seragamnya.

"m-maaf. Aku tidang sengaja" ucap Hinata.

"heh gadis sialan, kau kira maafmu itu cukup hah untuk membuat seragamku jd bersih kembali? Kau cari masalah denganku rupanya" jawab Pein dengan nada tinggi yg pandangannya tidak lepas dari levender Hinata.

Ketika ada seorang pria membawa 2 gelas minuman melewati mereka, Pein mengambil minuman itu dan menumpahkan minuman itu bersamaan di atas kepala Hinata membuat wajah Hinata basah seta jaket Naruto yg ia pakaipun kotor. Entah apa yg akan Naruto lakukan mendapati jaket kesayangannya kotor.

"itu baru setimpal" ucap Pein dengan tersenyum dan pergi ke kantin begitu saja.

Hinata lantas berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya dan juga jaket Naruto. Ia lebih takut lagi,mendapati noda minuman itu tidak hilang di jaket Naruto. Hinata lantas memberanikan dirinya pergi ke taman untuk menghadapi reaksi Naruto setelah ini.

"mana minumannya Hinata? Kau tak membawanya?" tanya Kiba sambil mengernyitkan dahinya saat Hinata datang.

"kenapa denganmu Hinata? Wajahmu basah dan jaketmu itu kotor sekali" ucap Sasuke menyambung Kiba.

Naruto yg saat itu sedang membaca komik lantas menutup komiknya cepat,ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Mata safirnya menatap tajam kerah Hinata dan mendekatinya perlahan.

"apa yg terjadi padamu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto curiga.

Hinata tak menjawab dan bahkan tak berani memandang safir Naruto.

"JAWAB AKU,Hinata! Kau mendengarku tidak hah?" bentak Naruto membuat Hinata semakin takut.

"m-mafkan aku Naruto, soal jaketmu-"

"aku tidak tanya jaketku, apa yg terjadi denganmu hah?''potong Naruto cepat dan menuntut.

"tadi a-aku bertabrakan dengan pria dan minuman jatuh mengenainya. Aku disiram olehnya dan ja-jaketmu jg terkena minuman itu. M-mafkan aku Naruto" ucap Hinata berusaha agar tidak menangis.

"BRENGSEK! Siapa pria itu Hinata, KATAKAN!"

"pria berambut orange dan bertindik di telingannya"

Mendengar itu,kilat safir Naruto penuh amarah. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Gejolak amarahpun saling berpacu8 dengan nadinya. Ia lantas menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, tangis Hinatapun pecah di pelukan Naruto hingga air matanya membasahi seragam Naruto.

"m-mafkan aku soal jaketmu Naruto" ucap Hinata terisak.

"lupakan soal jaket. Tenanglah. Aku akan membalas kekurangajaran si brengsek itu padamu" jawab Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"apa Pein pelakunya, Dobe?" sambung Sasuke menebak.

"siapa lagi, akan kubalas dia" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

Naruto menggandeng Hinata pergi menuju kantin. Ia berharap Pein masih di sana. Dugaan Naruto tepat,Pein sedang duduk disudut kantin menikmati makanannya tanpa dpsa sekalipun.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKK…..

Meja tempat Pein langsung digebrak keras oleh Naruto. Hinata masih berada disamping Naruto dengan seribu bahasa.

"apa-apaan kau Naruto? Berani sekali kau mengganggu makanku" umpat Pein dengan nada tinggi.

"berani sekali kau berlaku kurang ajar pada Hinata hah? Kau cari masalah denganku, BRENGSEK!" Bentak Naruto dengan nada yg tak kalah tingginya.

"ohhhhh…. Gadis itu mengadu pada tuannya hm rupanya. Dasar gadis lemah"

DUGGGGGGGHHHH…..

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Pein. Darahpun mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Amarah Naruto memuncak. Entah kenapa ia tidak terima jika ada yg kasar pada Hinata padahal dia sendiri juga suka mengasarinya.

"berani sekali kau mencari masalah denganku,hah?" umpat Naruto mencengkram erat kerah seragam Pein.

"kau kira aku takut denganmu hm begitu? Konyol sekali pemikiranmu" ujar Pein dengan nada meremehkan sambil menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"tidak seharusnya kau menumpahkan minuman itu padanya. Berapa biaya untukmengganti kotoran di seragammu itu,hm?"

Naruto mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar uang dari sakunya dan melemparnya didepan wajah Pein.

"itu lebih dari cukup untuki mengganti seragammu itu kurasa" ucap Naruto tersenyum liciik.

"kurasa kau berikan saja pada PELAYANMU itu hm… kau pasti belum membayar pelayanan yg dia berikan padamu kan? Habis itu kau berikan PELAYANMU itu padaku. Aku pasti puas. Bagaimana?" jawab Pein semakin memancing amarah Naruto.

"BRENGSEK KAU! Jangan mengatakan hal itu didepanku hah, dan jangan sekali-kali kau menghina Hinata seperti itu." Umpat Naruto dengan nada tinggi setinggi-tingginya menggema diudara.

"kau kira sebutan dengan pelayan pribadi itu apa hah? Tentu saja PELACUR! Jangan menyangkalnya Naruto."

DUGGGHHHHHHHH….

Satu pukulan melayang lagi diwajah Pein. Wajah Pein sudah memar biru karenanya.

"JAGA UCAPANMU itu brengsek atau kau akan ku bunuh" ancam Naruto.

"kau kira aku takut hah? Seribu dirimu dimuka bumi ini tidak berarti apapun. Daripada kau menghajarku, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh untuk nasib PELAYANMU itu. Bagaimana?"

"bertaruh dengan apa?"

"kita balapan mobil nanti malam. Jika aku menang, gadis itu harus berganti melayaniku. Jika kau menang, kuserahkan mobil terbaikku untukmu. Bagaimana hm?"

"baik. DEAL"

"DEAL! Siapkan dirimu untuk kehilangan gadismu itu hm… BYE" Ucap Pein menyeringai licik pada Naruto dan pergi dari sana.

Deg

Detak jantung Hinata berpacu cepat mendengar itu. Nasibnya akan dipertaruhkan diarena balapan. Ia hanya bisa diam dengan seribu ketakutan yg ia punya. Lavendernya kemballi menitiikkan air mata. Melihat itu, Naruto mendekati Hinata.

"hey, jangan menangis Hinata" ujar Naruto menyeka air mata yg jatuh dari lavender bening Hinata.

"a-aku t-takut Naruto" jawab Hinata dengan suara parau.

Hinata lantas memeluk erat dan membenmkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto dan menangis lagi di pelukan Naruto.

"j-jangan berikan aku padanya. Aku mohon" pinta Hinata terisak.

"aku tak akan memberikanmu pada siapapun Hinata. Kau hanya MILIKKU! Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan memenangkan pertaruhan itu untuk nasibmu. Tenanglah. Jangan menangis lagi" ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata dan membalas pelukan Hinata erat.

"AWAS KAU PEIN! Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

 **Dah diupdate nih.. gimana ceritanya? Hehehe :D gomen yah kalau mengecewakan :D**

 **Untuk next update 15 agustus, gomen lama soalnya harus persiapin buat kuliah juga…hehehe :v**

 **REVIEW Nya dong yg banyak senpai biar bisa lebih baik lagi :D…. kalau bisa juga sekalian favs dan follow yah…hehehe *modus***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Pembalasan Part 2

 **Disclaimer characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Rechi: mksh review nya. Ni dh lanjut :D**

 **Hino ketsui: udah lanjut kok. Yuni usahain wordnya panjang :D**

 **Hime chan : mksh :D**

 **Onpu885: iya dong. Di chap ini ide dari kamu nih :D**

 **Rozzeana: selalu yuni usahain biar wordnya panjang :D**

Naruto menghentikan laju lambhorgini orangenya di kawasan Dark Race, tempat ia dan Pein balapan. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan lantas berjalan memutari Lamborghini miliknya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya yg diduduki oleh Hinata. Naruto lantas merangkul pinggang Hinata.

"kau dating rupanya ternyata…menarik" ucap Pein menghampiri mereka.

"basa-basi sekali kau hmmmm…" jawab Naruto dengan ketusnya.

Naruto melangkah masuk mobilnya disusul oleh Pein . mereka mengegas mobinya dan sekarang mereka berada di garis start.

"pakai safety beltmu Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"b-baik" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Terlihat seorang wanita berjaket kulit dengan celana super pendek membawa bendera di satu tangannya dan satu tangan lainnya memberi aba-aba hitungan dengan jarinya.

Satu….

Dua….

Tiga…..

Dan bendera ditangan wanita itu diangkat keatas. Sedetik kemudian mobil Naruto dan Pein sudah melesat melewati wanita itu. Terdengar sura teriakan mengiringi kepergian mereka diarena.

Saat ini lambhorgini hitam milik Pein berada didepan Naruto. Hinata sedikit takut melihat duel ini. Hinata hanya menatap tajam kedepan dengan raut wajah serius.

Naruto berusaha menyalip Pein dari sisi kiri saat tikungan namun dihadang oleh Pein. Ia menyalip Pein dari arah kanan namun sayang,dihadang juga olehnya.

"Sial" umpat Naruto memukul stir mobilnya.

Hinata terus mencengkram safety beltnya. Keringat dingin terus meembasahi kemeja polos ungunya itu. Naruto semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya berusaha mengejar Pein yg sudah jauh didepannya sekarang. Garis awal start yg juga jd garis finish sudah terlihat didepan mata. Naruto menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam semaksimal mungkin dan akhirnya melesat bagai angin menyalip pein.

Suara mesin berdesing kencang terdengar. Suara orang-orang yg menunggu mereka termasuk ketiga teman segeng Naruto pun ternyata datang, dan akhirnya Naruto tiba digaris finish.

Didalam mobil Naruto tersenyum senang karena berhasil menang. Dilihatnya, Hinata sudah tertidur karena ketakutan dan juga kelelahan. Naruto menatap dalam wajah Hinata saat tertidur yg bagi dirinya sangat manis.

Naruto memindahkan Hinata ke tempat duduk belakang dan setelah itu lantas keluar dari mobilnya.

"ehhhhm….bagaimana kesepakatan kita?" ucap Naruto berdehem menghaampiri Pein dimobilnya.

"kali ini kau menang. Tp lain kali aku akan membalasmu" ujar Pein keluar mobilnya dan melempar kunci lambhorgini hitamnya kearah Naruto dan pergi.

Naruto menghampiri ketiga temnnya disudut garis finish.

"terima ini" seru Naruto melempar kunci kearah Kiba dan ditangkap baik olehnya

"apa maksudnya ini?"Tanya Kiba terheran.

"aku tidak ingin mobil si brengsek itu. Kuberikan pada kalian saja" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

"serius kau Dobe?" sambung Sasuke.

"aku bias jujur kalau aku mau. Aku serius. Aku sudah dapatkan yg terbaik di taruhan ini.

"maksudmu?" ujar Shiikamaru menaikkan alisnya.

"Hinata jadi milikku kembali"

"kau hanya memiliki nasibnya kau ingat,hm" ujar Kiba.

"aku bias memiliki Hinata kapanpun kuinginkan"

"jangan berpikir kalau kau akan-"

"sudahlah aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah lelah" potong Naruto cepat dan lantas masuk mobilnya dan menghilang.

"Shika, kau bawa mobilku. Aku ingin mencoba mobil baru kita ini" ucap Kiba masuk mobil dan pergi meniggalkan shikamaru dan sasuke.

"dasar Kiba dan Naruto itu sama-sama merepotkan"gumam shikamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lantas masuk mobil dan pergi disusul oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamarnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menidurkannya diranjang.

"kau memang cantik Hinata" ucap Naruto yg terus memnadang wajah Hinata dalam-dalam.

Naruto benar-benar tak kuat memndang salah satu asset Hinata yg selalu menggodanya yaitu bibir mungil Hinata. Ia mendekatkan jarak bibirnya dan bibir Hinata dan…..

CUP…

"lembut dan manis"

Merasa tak puas dengan menempelkan bibirnya,naruto perlahan sedikit menjilat permukaan bibir Hinata. Manis dan lembut membuatnya semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Terus edan terus ia lakukan dengan perkahan agar Hinata tak bangun. Bibir mungil itu sangat luar biasa.

Naruto berhenti kala gerakan Hinata yg sepertinya mulai sadar. Ia beralih duduk di sofa disamping ranjang hinata. Hinata sedikit membuka kelopak matanya dan obyek yg ia tangkap adalah langit-langit kamarnya.

"lama sekali kau bangun yah, membuatku pegal harus menggendongmu sampai kamar" keluh Naruto berbohong.

"N-Naruto…kenapa kau disini?"

"eh! Kau ingin berada di tempat si brengsek itu hah?"ujar Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"jadi kau-"

"sudahlah lupakan dan tidurlah lagi

"potong Naruto cepat dan bangkit dari duduknya di sofa. Tiba-tiba….

GREPPP…

Tangan Hinata memegang salah satu tangan Naruto.

"N-Naruto terimakasih" ucap Hinata dengan perlahan.

"kembalilah tidur Hinata" jawab Naruto mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dan pergi keluar dari kamar hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah tiba di NHS. Naruto berjalan dahulu menuju kantin. Dan tiba-tiba tangan Naruto ditahan oleh Hinata yg otomatis membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada malas.

"a-aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Apa kau membolehkannya?" jawab Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"terserah kau saja"

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin. Hinata hanya menatap aneh pada sosok Naruto. Ia kembali kesikap dinginnya,padahal kemarinh ia begitu hangat padanya. Entahlah Naruto bagai misteri yg sulit ditebak.

"kau sendiria saja hmmm?" ujar Sasuke bertanya saat Naruto datang dan duduk didepannya.

"memangnya kau lihat aku dengan siapa,hah?" jawab Naruto dengan nada biasa dan mengambil minuman didepannya.

"kenapa kau begitu sensirif sekali hm.. bukannya td malam kau baik-baik saja?" celetuk shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya.

"setiap hari aku kan memang seperti ini shikamaru. Eh tunnggu, dimana Kiba?" ucap Naruto yg baru menyadari kalau kiba tidak bersama mereka.

"dia diperpustakaan entah apa yg ia lakukan, Dobe"

"APA? Perpustakaan?" seru Naruto memuntahkan minumannya td yg mengingat kalau hinata jg ada disana.

"ada apa deganmu hah?kenapa harus sekaget itu?" Tanya Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"aku segera kembali" seru Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"selalu saja seperti itu,menyebalkan" umpat Shikamaru,

Saat Hinata mencari buku-buku,pandanganya beralih ke sudut rak buku yg ternyata ada seorang pria yg duduk dengan wajah ditutupi buku. Hinata memberanikan diri mengambil buku yg menutupi wajah pria itu.

"Kiba…" ucap Hinata yg kaget ternyata itu dalah kiba.

"ahhh ternyata kau Hinata. Kenapa kau menggangguku? Aku sedang enak bermimpi ttebayo" ujar Kiba dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"kau tadi tidur?"

"kau kira aku kesini untuk apa hah? Kau lihat disini sepi dan nyaman untuk tidur. Sudah pergi sana kau menggangguku. Sial" umpat Kiba kembali menguap.

Dan saat kiba akan kembali tidur ditutupi buku tiba-tiba….

PLUKKKKKK

Seekor cicak jatuh dibahu Hinata dan otomatis membuat Hinata menjerit. Kiba menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"BAKA! Kenapa haru berteriak hah? Berisik" umpat Kiba.

"kiba, tolong singkirkan cicak ini dari bahuku. Aku mohon" pinta Hinata sambil menutup matanya.

"hanya gara-gara ini hah? Dasar gadis penakut" ucap kiba sambil berdiri dan melemparkan cicak itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Hinata masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"heh buka matamu. Cicaknya kan sudah hilang"

"b-benarkah?"

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja dia memluki kiba reflek.

"eh, kenapa kau memelukku hah? Lepaskan….." ucap Kiba berusaha melepas pelukan Hinata.

Naruto yg sedaritadi disana melihat kejadian itu. Iri safirnya berubah menjadi merah menyala. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Dapat ia rasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Yah, dia sedang cemburu.

Naruto lantas meninggalkan mereka disana.

"heh lepaskan pelukannya. Kau ingin membunuhku hah,kalau Naruto lihat bagaimana?"

"eh!gomen Kiba"

Kiba lantas pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Ia berharap Naruto tidak melihat kejadian ini.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKK

Dentuman meja digebrak keras oleh Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke dan shikamaru.

"ada apa denganmu hah?" Tanya sasuke kesal.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto hanya duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia frustasi

"hoy Naruto" seru Kiba tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto keras.

"apa yg kau lakukan dengan Hinata td hah?'' jawab Naruto dengan nada tinggi

"apa maksudmu hah?"

"jangan pura-pura kau kiba. Kau tadi berpelukan dengan saja lah"

"kau salahb paham Naruto, dengarkan aku dulu"

"dengarkan apa hah? Yg aku lihat sudah benar kau tau. Dan ingat, HINATA ITU MILIIKKU. Jika kau mendekatinya lagi akan kubunuh kau"ancam Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah kiba.

"kau cemburu hm?"

Naruto menghempaskan Kiba jauh-jauh dan Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

Hey hey yuni balik lagi nih… gimana ceritanya menurut senpai-senpai? REVIEW nya dong apakah perlu dilanjut atau bagaimana? Hehehehe…..:D

Next update yuni belum tau nih, soalnya yuni mau siap-siap buat ospek :D :D SEE YOU :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Memilikimu Seutuhnya

 **Disclaimer characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typo,AU,OOC lemon this chapter**

 **Hino ketsui: ini udah lanjut kok :D tp gomen kalau word masih pendek** **L**

 **Gomen kemarin di chap 5 banyak typo dan belakangnya agak ga nyambung, krn yuni ngetiknya ga konsen** **L** **semoga chap 6 ini ga mengecewakan senpai-senpai :D**

 **Happy reading all :D review yah jgn lupa loh ditunggu…**

Naruto menghampiri Hinata diperpustakaan . hanya ada Hinata sendiri karena sekolah sudah kosong.

"N-Naruto" ucap Hinata kaget melihat Hinata sudah ada didepannya.

"aku ingin bicara padamu"

"bicara apa?"

"jawab aku dengan jujur Hinata, apakah kau menyukai kiba hah?"

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu,Naruto?"

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU hinata. KAU DENGAR?"bentak Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"aku tidak menyukainya,Naruto. Kau puas?"ucap Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan menaruh buku yg ia baca ke rak semula.

"kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau harus berpelukan dengannya hah?"

GREPPPPP

Naruto menahan salah satu tangan Hinata kala Hinata berusaha meninggalkannya. Naruto mencengkram erat tangan Hinata. Yah, Naruto kini sedang frustasi.

"akkkhhhh….sakit Naruto. Aku mohon lepaskan" pinta Hinata memekik kesakitan karena semakin dicengkram erat oleh Naruto.

"kenapa? Sakit? Sesakit inilah aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan kiba kau tau hah? LEBIH SAKIT Hinata!" ucap Naruto semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Hinata ditarik paksa oleh Naruto. Kini Hinata berada didepannya. Iris safir Naruto menatap tajam lavendernya.

GLEKKKKKKK….

Susah payah Hinata menelan ludahnya untuk menatao Naruto.

"apa yg kau inginkan dariku Naruto?" Tanya Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"kau ingin tau apa yg kuinginkan darimu Hinata?"jawab Naruto menarik dagu Hinata agar menatap matanya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

"aku menginginkanmu Hinata… dan sungguh aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Karena aku benci melihatmu dengan pria lain" bisik lembut Naruto ditelinga kirinya.

"a-ap-"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya,bibir Hinata sudah terinvasi oleh bibir Naruto. Mencium Hinata dengan kasar hingga menggigit bibir bawah Hinata untuk membiarkan lidah Naruto memasukinya lebih dalam. Setiap gerakan lidah Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk meresponnya. Hinata mati-matian menjauhkan Naruto dari dirinya. Tetapi Naruto semakin menyudutkan Hinata di sudut rak buku.

"hmmmmpppp…k-kumohon Naruto lepaskan aku" pinta Hinata dalam ciuman Naruto. Tangan Hinata berusaha memukuli tubuh Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto untuk sejenak melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan cepat, Naruto membuka semua kancing seragam Hinata dan menarik tubuh keduanya ke lantai. Tangan Naruto yg kekar meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan mengikatnya dengan dasi yg sudah ia lepaskan dari seragam miliknya.

Naruto menyeringai " kau hanya milikku Hinata. Kau tau itu"

"k-kumohon….hikkkssss…lepaskan aku Naruto"

"nikmati saja apa yg akan aku lakukan padamu Hinata"

Naruto semakin liar menciumi leher jenjang Hinata yg putih itu. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan disana. Aroma lavender Hinata sungguh membuat Naruto ketagihan hingga ia terus menyesap leher Hinata tanpa berhenti. Sementara itu, tangan Naruto yg lain meraih resleting rok Hinata dan membukanya paksa. Ia membelai paha mulus Hinata.

"hentikannnnn….k-kuohon hentikan ini Naruto… kau sudah gila" teriak Hinata.

"teruslah berteriak Hinata. Kau tau, sekolah ini sudah sepi"

"kumohon… hentikan ini Naruto..hikkkksss…kenapa harus aku yg kau sentuh?"

Naruto semakin menyeringai"karena aku menginginkanmu Hinata. Dan kau tau, kau adalah pelayan pribadiku. Kau lupa itu hm?"

Naruto menarik kasar bra biru yg dikenakan hinata hingga menampilkan kedua bongkahan dada Hinata yg besar dan menggoda itu. Naruto mulai menciumi dada Hinata hingga menimbulkan banyak kissmark disana. Sementara Nauro menghisap putting Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yg meremas dada kiri Hinata dengan tangan yg lainnya.

Isakan tangis Hinata semakin menggema seluruh ruangan perpustakaan itu….

"hentikan…hikkkksss…hentikan Naruto…aku membencimu"

Telinga Naruto seakan tuli tak menggubris keluhan Hinata itu. Tubuh Naruto semakin terpaku pada setiap inchi tubuh Hinata. Sudah sangat ia rasakan bahwa tubuh bagian tengahnya sangat menyakitkan dibalik celana seragamnya yg masih tertutup rapat.

"akkkhhhhh"jerit Hinata kesakitan kala jari Naruto memasuki organ intim pribadinya itu dan bermain liar didalam. Hinata sungguh membenci keadaannya yg tak berdaya berada dibawah tubuh Naruto saat ini. Gerakan jari jemari Naruto semakin liar dan bertambah hingga kedua jari Naruto bergerak didalamnya.

Hinata menggigit keras bibir bawahnya hingga cairan merah pekat keluar dari sana, ketika ia rasakan ada Sesuatu yg memaksanya keluar dari dalam dengan segera. Naruto tersenyum penuh kepuasan lalu menarik keluar kedua jarinya dan memandangi cairan putih kental yg ada di jarinya.

"lihat Hinata, tubunmu ternyata merespon baik saat kujamah. Aku tau kau menginginkanku Hinata" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan celana dalam Hinata hingga robek karena saking tak sabar membukanya. Organ pribadi Hinata sungguh menggoda Naruto. Tangannya dengan tidak sabar membuka ikat pinggang lalu celana seragamnya,hingga menampilkan kejantanan Naruto yg sudah mengacung pertanda ingin memasuki liang surgawi Hinata itu.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya yg sudah lelah mengeluarkan cairan kental tadi yg biasa disebut dengan orgasme pertamanya. Naruto sudah menyiapkan kejantanannya didepan liang surgawi Hinata.

Hinata menutupi dengan kedua kakinya yg jenjang.

"k-kumohon Naruto hentikan! Apapun akan aku lakukan, tapi aku mohon selain ini"

"aku tidak menginginkan apapun Hinata. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu dengan cara seperti ini"

Dengan cepat dan sigap, Naruto meraih kedua kaki Hinata yg jenjang dan menahannya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya itu. Sehingga, ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"akkkhhhhh"erangan keduanya menggema di seisi ruangan saat kejantanan Naruto mulai memasuki organ itim Hinata.

"hentikan Naruto…..Sakitttttttt"pekik Hinata semakin keras.

Saat ini perhatian Naruto hanya terarah untuk memasuki kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi. Sulit dan sempit. Seperti ada yg menghalangi jalan masuknya. Setelah menarik sedikit dan kemudian mendorong lebih keras kejantanannya,darah merembes keluar membasahi kejantanan Naruto yg keluar dari organ kewanitaan milik Hinata. Yah, Naruto tau kalau itu adalah darah perawan Hinata. Naruto tersenyum puas karena kini Hinata dalah miliknya.

Air mata Hinata sedari tadi tidak berhenti. Terlebih saat Naruto tidak menunggunya agar terbiasa dengan kejantanan Naruto didalam dan begitu saja menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa peduli terikan kesakitan Hinata.

"arrgghhh! Arggghhhhhhhhh! N-Naruto! Hhhh-hentika- aaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhh…ahhhh"

Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia melumat kembali bibir Hinata hingga membuatnya melenguh didalam mulutnya. Bagian intim Hinata sangat menjepit kejantanan Naruto begitu kuat dan begitu dahsyatnya, serta memijatnya hingga tak sadar kini Naruto akan mencapai klimaks. Namun ia masih mencumbu Hinata dengan brutal, dan mau tidak mau Hinata hanya mengikuti permainan Naruto.

"arrrggghhhhhhh!arrrggghhhhhhh!aaahhhhhh….Naruuu…"

"aku menyukai bau tubuhmu Hinata. Kau tau, ini sungguh membuatku gila"

"aaaaaaahhhhh….naruto….arrrrggghhhhh!arrrgggghhhhh"

"aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau hanya MILIKKU hinata. Hanya MILIKKU!"

Naruto terus bergerak bersama Hinata hinnga menyadari satu jam berlalu. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya yg sudah lelah dan menatap Hinata yg sudah tak sadarkan diri saat Naruto berusaha melampiaskan nafsunya pada Hinata. Bekas air matapun masih melekat di pipi dan bibir Hinata yg berdarah dan membengkak karena perbuatannya.

Naruto merapikan dirinya dengan segera dan cepat. Naruto menarik dasi yg ia ikat dikedu tangan hinata. Bekas kemerahan karena ikatan Naruto tampak jelas terlihat disana.

Ia merapikan seragam Hinata semampu yg ia bias,karena ada beberapa bagian yg robek karena ketidaksabaran Naruto saat membukanya. Untuk yg terakhir, ia menyeka darah yg masih menetes di lantai dengan jaket miliknya agar lantai itu bersih seperti semula.

Kemudian dengan cepat, ia menggendong tubuh Hinata dengan ala bridal style…. Dan….

CUP….

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Hinata.

"maafka aku Hinata" kita pulang sekarang" ucap Naruto lembut dan tersenyum.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke lambhorgini orange milikknya dan melaju cepat secepat kilat agar sampai di mansionnya. Tak berapa lama, merekapun sampai.

Naruto membawa Hinata menuju kamar Naruto yg luas itu. Dan membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur tipe king size milikknya.

Naruto membuka seragam Hinata yg sudah kotor karena ulahnya itu. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi kedapur mengambil air hangat dan handuk bersih. Ia mencelupkan handuk bersih itu kesebuah wadah berisi air hangat dan membersihkan tubuh Hinata sampai setiap inchinya. Setelah bersih, ia memakaikan kaos miliknya pada Hinata yg iaambil dari lemari. Setelah itu, Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan meninggalkan Hinata yg belum sadarkan diri.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto selesai berpakaian. Naruto menyelimuti Hinata dengan lembut dan…..

CUPPPPP….

Sebuah ciuman lagi-lagi mendarat tepat di bibir mungil Hinata.

"selamat malam, Hinata"

Naruto mengambil bantal dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa panjang yg berada tak jauh dari tempat Hinata tertidur. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Hinata malam ini…

Hikkkssss…. Hiikkkssss….hikkkksssss….

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara tangis yg sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Tepat diranjang dilihatnya, hinata yg sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yg ia pakai tidur semalam. Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendekati Hinata.

"hikkkkkkksss….hikssssss….hikssss….kau jahat Naruto. Aku benar-benar membencimu" ucap Hinata dengan lirih di sela tangisnya yg mendera di seisi kamar Naruto.

"hinata, maafkan aku…. Maafkan aku karena sudah melakukan itu padamu. Aku tidak rela kau dimiliki siapapun. Aku cemburu melihatmu berpelukan dengan Kiba" ucap Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkannya walaupun Hinata terus berontak karenanya.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini Naruto? Hikkkksssss… hiksssssss….." ujar Hinata lirih dan memukuli dada Naruto sambil menangis tanpa henti.

Naruto semakin frustasi. Yah, kini Naruto sudah memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Hinata, kau tau…. Aku sangat mencintaimu….."

Dan Hinata masih menangis…..

 **Hey hey, yuni balik lagi nih? Gimana senpai apakah menarik ceritanya. Susah payah dan keringetan loh ngetik lemonnya ini…hehe :D review nya yah biar ide-ide yuni semakin mengalir kyk air :D**

 **Jgn lupa jg favs &follow yah…hehehe… yuni modus #plakkkkkkk :v**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Maafkan Aku, Hinata

Hey" yuni dah update nih :D gomen kalau lama…moga ajah ga mengecewakan yah :D

 **Discalimer characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Warning: typo, cerita gaje, OOC,AU**

Happy reading all :D

SEBULAN TELAH BERLALU… semenjak kejadian diperpustakaan itu Hinata tidak lagi tinggal di mansion Naruto. Ia kembali kerumah kecilnya. Ia tidak lagi menjadi pelayan pribadi Naruto. Ia pun selalu berusaha untuk menghindari Naruto saat di sekolah.

Sementara itu, tangan Hinata bergetar memegangi benda kecil berbentuk seperti tusuk es krim itu. Hinata memandangi dua garis yg sejajar disana. Rasa takut yg sll menghantuinya kini jd kenyataan. Kaki Hinata terus lemas dan tak berapa lm ia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai kamar mandi. Bulir air matapun keluar dari lavendernya.

"kenapa semua terjadi padaku. KENAPA?" Teriak hinata kencang.

Hinata sangat frustasi. Ia terus saja mengacak-acak rambut indigonya. Ia merutuki nasibnya yg malang. Kini semuanya sudah hancur.

"hik…hiks… a-apa yg harus aku lakukan" ia menangis sesenggukan.

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Teriknyapun semakin menyengat. Terlihat jelas lalu lalang semua siswa NHS yg keluar dari gerbang. Iris safir Naruto menatap semua siswa yg keluar dari gerbang. Ia harap Hinata segera menampakkan dirinya.

"naruto! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"bukan urusanmu,kiba"

"heh, kan aku hanya menyapa. Kenapa kau sesewot ini hah?"kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya.]

"aku menunggu hinata, kau puas?"

"apa yg kau lakukan padanya Naruto, kenapa dia menghindarimu?"

"kenapa kau ingin tau sekali hah?"

"kau ini menyebalkan. Kenapa kau tak cari saja kerumahnya hah. Nanti kalau bisa kita berkumpul di rumahku yah"?

Naruto tidak menjawab. Kibapun langsung pergi begitu saja.

"sepertinya,aku memang harus ke rumah Hinata" ucap Naruto berlari menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu segera.

Tak berpa lama naruto pun sampai didepan rumah hinata. Ia lantas turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Tok…Tok…Tokk….

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah hinata.. dan tak lama…

Cklekkkkk…

Pintu itupun terbuka. Hinata membelalakkan matanya kala ditatapnya yg dtg adalah naruto.

"N-Naruto" ucap Hinata kaget.

"akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Hinata. Kenapa kau menghinadriku terus hm?" ujar naruto pelan.

"pergilah naruto, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi" jawab hinata dengan nada lemas.

Saat hinata akan menutup pintu,tiba-tiba naruto menhan pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya yg kekar. Hinata tak bisa menhan ikuatnya naruto. Ia berjalan mundur melihat naruto semakin mendekatinya.

"aku hanya ingin bicara padamu hinta. Tenanglah..aku tidak akan berlaku jahat padamu. Percayalah"

Naruto melangkah maju. Namun hinata semakin melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Melihat hinata seperti itu,naruto jd menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto tmbh kaget melihat hinata yg ketakutan dengan tubuhnya yg gemetar.

"pergilah naruto. Aku mohonn"

"tapi kenapa hinata? Kau tau aku khawatir padamu" ucap naruto.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"hinata…."

"apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tak menyembunyiakan sesuatu dariku kan?" kilah naruto curiga.

Hinata tersentak mendengar itu.

Pertanyaan naruto jelas membuat hinata shock. Baik-baik saja? Tentu malah buruk mengingat keadaannya yg sedang hamil. Ketakutan hinata semakin bertambh membuat naruto yakin kalau gadis didepannya tak baik-baik saja.

"hinata kau-"

"aku tidak apa-apa, naruto." Potong hinata dgn cepat.

"tapi kau-"

"P-PERGI. Aku mohon pergilah naruto." Ucap Hinata dgn nada tinggi.

Dan tiba-tiba…

BRUKKKKKKKKKKK….

Hinata pingsan. Namun tubuhnya ditangkap baik oleh naruto.

"hei hinata, bangunlah" ucap naruto menepu pelan pipi hinata.

Naruto yg paniik pun lantas membawa hinata ke mobilnya untuk menuju rumah sakit. Ia melaju mobilnya dgn cepat secepat angin.

"hinata…." Ucap naruto dgn litih.

Tak lampun lambhorgini naruto sampai dirumah sakit. Sepersekian detik kmdn, dua perawat berpakaian putih-putih dtg menghampiri mereka dgn membawa ranjang dorong. Naruto dgn cepat meletakkan hinata di ranjang itu dan mengikuti dua perawat ke kamar pasien untuk diperiksa dokter.

"ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, hinata?" batin naruto lirih.

Saat ini naruto terus mondar-mandir bagaikan setrikaan didepan kamar hinata diperiksa oleh dokter. Ia mengacak-acak rambut kuning jabriknya tanda frustasi. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengintip ruangan itu. Dokter yg memeriksa hinatapun belum keluar membuatnya tmbh khawatir. Naruto akan meraih julukan sebagai pria terkejam dan terbejat jika sampai hinata mengalami hal buruk karenanya. Tak lama, dokterpun keluar dari ruangan hinata.

"a-ano…dokter, bagaimana kedaan hinata?"

"apakah kau kekasihny?" tanya dokter yg bername tag Tsunade itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"baiklah, bisakah kau denganku keruanganku?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk pelan.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti dokter tsunade. Ia berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya. Tak lama,ia sampai diruangan yg sgt bersih dan rapi. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk,naruto lantas menyakan keadaan hinata dgn segera.

"jadi,bagaimana kedaan hinata sekarang, dok?"

"kekasihmu saat ini sedang mengalami stress dan kelelahan."

"syukurlah…" ucap naruto menghela nafasnya.

"tapi-"

"tapi apa dok?" potong naruto cepat.

"kau harus menjaga kekasihmu dgn baik. Karena stress tidak baik bagi kehamilannya saat ini"

"APA? HINATA HAMIL?" sentak naruto kaget.

"iya, usia kandungannya sekarang masih tiga mingguan. Aku harap kau dpt menjaganya dgn baik."

"baik dok"

Nafas naruto semakin tercekat. Hinata hamil? Tiga mingguan?

"maafkan aku, hinata" ucap naruto dlm batinnya.

Dilain tempat….

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Obyek yg ia lihat pertama adlh langit-langit kamar yg putih. Yg ia tau, kalau ini bukan kamarnya. Karena hinata dpt mencium bau obat-obatan. Lalu ia berada dimana? Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan diri diranjang. Lavendernya terus menatapi sekitar. Dan ia baru sadar, kalau ia berada dirumah sakit kala melihat banyak perawat yg lalu lalang didepan kamarnya saat ini.

Cklekkkkk…

Suara pintu terbuka. Dibalik pintu,masuklah pemuda yg ia kenal. Yah dia adalah Naruto. Setelah menutup pintu, naruto berbalik dan menatap hinata yg sudah siuman. Ia berjalan mendekati hinata. Sedangkan hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Dengan perlahan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"kau sudah siuman,hinata?"

Tak ada sahutan dari hinata….

"kau tau aku sangat khawatir saat kau pingsan tadi"

Hinata masih diam tak bergeming…

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku soal ini, hinata?" tanya naruto.

Hinata sangat kaget mendengar pertanyaan naruto itu. Hinata masih berfikir,apakah naruto tau kalau dirinya sedang hamil? Bagaimana mungkin?

"a-apa maksudmu itu, Naruto?" hinata akhirnya mengangkat bicara.

"mau sampai kapan kau akan bohong padaku soal kiehamilanmu ini,hm?"

"b-bagaimana kau tau?"

"dokter tsunade yg menjelaskan semuanya padaku"

Keadaan menjadi sunyi.

"hinata…." Panggil naruto memcahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"aku akan bertanggungjawab, hinata" ucap naruto dgn suara parau.

Hinata membelalakkan lavendernya mendengar itu. Ia tau kalau naruto adalah pria berhati devil. Apakah penuturan naruto benar? Dunia pasti akan kiamat pikir hinata.

"aku akan bertanggungjawab hinata. Aku sudah melakukan itu padamu" ulangnya lagi.

Hinata masih terdiam. Bibirnya masih bungkam. Air matapun meluncur dari kedua levendernya.

"hiiikksss…hiksss….. aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi… hikkksss…hiksss…." Ucap hinata sambil memukili perutnya ringan.

"hentikan itu hinata"

"aku tidak mau ini….hikkksss…hikssss…." hinata masih memukuli perutnya.

"HINATA BERHENTI! Bentak naruto yg mulai kesal dgn sikap hinata itu.

Hinata masih menangis….

"jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon hinata" ucap naruto.

"hiks…hiks…kenapa kau selalu memberikanku penderitaan naruto? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku memilih ingin mati daripada harus berurusan denganmu? Hikss…" ucap hinata terisak.

Naruto terdiam….

"dengarkan aku hinata, aku tidak akan lari dari tanggungjawabku soal kehamilanmu ini. Kumohon percayalah padaku"

Hinata masih bungkam. Bukan ia tidak bisa bicara, justru ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa sekarang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya meremas sprei pelan.

"aku ingin pulang"

"aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"aku bisa sendiri naruto"

"jangan membuatku kesal hinata"

"terserah kau saja"

Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil hinata. Ia membawa hinata menuju mobil dan melajukannya segera. Tak ada percakapan saat diperjalanan. Naruto dan hinata masih bungkam. Tak lama, merekapun sampai. Dengan segera,hinata keluar dari mobil naruto. Dan narutopun dgn cepat menyusul hinata.

"kau belum menjawabku, hinata"

"pulanglah naruto. Aku tidak ingin diganggu saat ini" ucap hinata dgn cepat mendorong pintu rumahnya agar tertutup rapat.

"ahh..sial" umpat naruto sambil meninju tembok samping pintu.

"maafkan aku,hinata" batin naruto merasa bersalah.

Naruto menhampiri ketiga temannya yg sedang berkumpul dihalaman belakang rumah kiba. Ketiga temannya memandang aneh pada sosok naruto sekarang.

"kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya sasuke dengan cepat.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia masih memandang lurus kerah depan.

"apa mungkin naruto ada masalah dgn hinata?" pikir shikamaru.

"teme, kiba… aku ingin mengajak kalian berkelahi sekarang" ucap naruto datar.

"berkelahi? Untuk apa naruto?" tanya kiba menautkan alisnya.

"jangan banyak tanya. Berkelahilah denganku"

Sasuke dan kiba menaikkan alis mereka. Mereka benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh naruto.

"ada apa denganmu hah?" tanya sasuke kembali.

"aku akan berikan mobilku jika kalian mau berkelahoi dgnku"

"baiklah, kau yg minta" jawab kiba singkat.

Shikamaru menatap cemas terhadap ketiga temannya. Khususnya pd naruto yg sudah babak belur itu. Naruto memang mengajak berkelahi, namun jika dilihat ini bukanlah perkelahian. Tak ada perlawanan dari naruto sama sekali. Ia tidak menghindar dari pukulan sasuke dan kiba.

"hoy hentikan kiba, sasuke. Kalian bisa membunuhnya" teriak shikamaru.

Sasuke dan kiba akhirnya menghentikan aksinya. Mereka pun sudah tampak kelelahan.

"aku tak menyuruh kalian berhenti" ucap naruto sambil menyeka darah dr sudut bibirnya.

'' ada apa denganmu hah?" tanya sasuke lagi.

"jangan banyak tanya. Pukullah aku lagi setidaknya buat aku pingsan."

"kau gila hah?" umpat kiba.

"ceritalah pada kami,naruto jgn begini" sambung shikamaru.

"aku sedang tidak ingin curhat. Ayolah pukul aku lagi" ucap naruto merengek.

Kiba semakin kesal. Ia tidak tau bagaimna menyadarkan naruto saat ini.

"baiklah" ucap kiba singkat…

BUGHHHHH…

Sebuah tinjuan keras diperut narutopun melayang. Naruto merintih pelan dan merosot kebawah.

"hentikan kiba. Akan aku obati lukamu itu." Ucap shikamaru memapah naruto ke dalam rumah kiba.

Kiba dan shikamaru membawakan air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"apa yg terjadi denganmu hah?" tanya sasuke sambil mengobati luka naruto.

"kau bisa pelan-pelan tidak hah?"umpat naruto merintih.

"diamlah"

"apa kau ada masalah dengan hinata,eh" tanya kiba kemudian.

"kau seperti paranormal eh tau segalanya." Jawab naruto datar.

" jadi benar naruto? Apa yg kau lakukan padanya hah?" tanya shikamaru menyambung.

"aku menghamili hinata"

"kau sudah gila hah?''ucap kiba dengan nada tinggi.

"yah,aku sudah gila. Aku gila karena kau kiba"

"aku? Kenapa?"

"kenapa kau berpelukan dengan hinata waktu itu hah?"

"jadi kau cemburu eh? Kau mencintainya?"

"aku mencintainya kau puas hah?"ucap naruto dengan nada super tinggi jg.

"apakah kau akan bertanggungjawab?" tanya shikamaru.

"aku akan bertanggungjawab. Tp hinata belum menjawabku saat ini. Aku frustasi! Ayolah pukul aku lagi"

"apa dengan begini masalahmu selesai hah? Kau sudah melakukan 2 kesalahan besar naruto. Pertama kau menjadikan hinata pelayan dan mengasarinya. Sekarang kau menghamilinya. Dimana hatimu itu,Dobe?" ucap sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan terus memikirkan perkataan sasuke itu. Sejahat itukah drinya pada hinata?

"aku akan menemui hinata lagi. Kunci mobilku untuk kalian" ucap naruto bangkit dan meletakkan kunci mobilnya di meja depannya dan pergi.

"hoy naruto! Kau belum sembuh. Dasar merepotkan." Umpat shikamaru menautkan alisnya.

"naruto sudah gila" umpat kiba dalam hati.

"buat apa lagi mobil ini?" tanya shikamaru kemudian.

"entahlah" jawab sasuke menaikkan bahunya.

Saatnya balas review…hehehe :D

.5: gomen kalau ceritanya aneh :D ga tau dpt ide darimana bkin fic ini :D

Rinne shibari: iyah masih banyak typo. Gomenasai L

Onpu885: naruto itu sebenarnya cinta sama hinata, tp sikapnya itu kasar. Itu cara nunjukkin kalau naruto cinta sama hinata onpu-san :D

Hinoketsui: ini udh update. Moga ajah wordnya panjang yah. Kalau belum gomen jgn marah L

G5: ini udah update kok :D

Kouri chan: ini udah update kouri san,moga ajah tambah suka yah :Dgomen kalau alurnya cepet L

Guest: yuni belum pernah nonton meteor garden guest san. Jd ga tau jg kalau sama. Ini ide asli dari otak yuni :D semoga guest san suka yah sama fic yuni ini yg gaje :D

Rozzeana: makasih :D yuni usahain typonya berkurang kok J

 **Makasih buat yg dah baca fic yuni ini. Semoga senpai semua tertarik yah sama fic yuni ini wlpn gaje" gimana gitu** **J** **untuk lebih memnambah semangat REVIEW dari senpai semua sangat yuni perlukan :D kalau berminat jg favs/follow yah :D *no modus* hehehe :D**

 **Untuk update selanjutnya, belum tau nih kpn :D tp tergantung permintaan senpai-senpai yg sangat tertarik sama fic yuni ini. Kalau tertarik, yuni usahain update kilat kok ditengah kegiatan ospek hari selasa nanti :D SEE YOU :D gomen kalau banyak salah yah** **J**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Berikan Aku kepastian,Hinata

 **Disclaimer characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning: typos, gaje,OOC,AU**

 **Cerita yuni emang pasaran. Gomen kalau sama dengan fic" yg lain. Tp sebenarnya berbeda kok. Ini ide muncul dari otak yuni sendiri. Arrigatou :D**

 **Rechi : mungkin jawabannya di chap ini atau juga bisa di chap selanjutnya rechi-san :D**

 **7: yuni ajah belum tau nanti anaknya cowok/cewek. Ide dari 7-san gimana? :D**

 **Weka-weka: cerita yuni emang gaje. Gomen :D mungkin jawabannya di chap ini :D**

 **Yuka: makasih reviewnya yuka-san. Arrigatou dah suka sama fic yuni ini :D gomen banyak typonya :D**

 **Yu: ff ini mungkin diatas 10 chap bahkan mungkin lebih :D dijamin happy end kok yu-san :D**

 **Naruhina: iyah gpp naruhina-san. Soalnya emang cerita gini pasaran. Tp ide asli dari yuni kok :D cerita ini juga kata guest san mirip meteor garden,tp yuni ajah belum nonton filmnya :D**

 **Semoga tambah suka yah sama chap ini :D**

 **Happy reading all :D**

Naruto memandang jenuh pada rumah Hinata. Bagaimana tidak jenuh, ia sudah 30 menit berada di depan pintu rumah Hinata. Dan,oh iyah jangan lupa kalau Naruto dating pagi-pagi sekali yaitu pukul 6 pagi. Ini merupakan rekor pertamanya untuk bangun di awal pagi.

Tapi kali ini, Naruto memang sengaja bangun pagi untuk berusaha menemui Hinata. Bahkan, sebelum matahari menampakkan sinarnya di bumi. Tentu saja untuk kewajiban Naruto yang benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Ckleeekkkkk…

Naruto mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat, ia langsung berbalik badan. Kini berdirilah sosok Hinata yang ingin ia temui sedari tadi. Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Naruto didepannya. Bahkan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sekarang.

"N-Naruto" Hinata mencoba berujar.

"fiuh… lama sekali kau membuka pintu ini Hinata. Kau tau, aku sudah sedari tadi menunggumu keluar dari rumah." Keluh Naruto cepat.

"eh! Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk menunggu dan berdiri di depan rumahku ini Naruto. Kau bisa pulang sedari tadi kalau kau ingin" jawab Hinata dengan nada dingin.

Naruto menautkan alisnya,saat ia mendengar Hinata berkata dingin padanya seperti es. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Bagaimana bisa? Ada apa dengan Hinata? Naruto terus berfikir keras.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

"seperti yang kau lihat bukan, aku baik-baik saja" jawab acuh Hinata.

Kembali Naruto menatap lekat sosok Hinata. Tampak anggun dan cantik bahkan juga seksi memakai seragm NHS nya. Rambut indigonyapun tak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Naruto sangat terpukai dengan wanita didepannya.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu,Naruto?" ucap Hinata dingin.

"apa tidak boleh, hm?" Naruto bergumam lirih.

"apa tujuanmu dating kerumahku,Naruto?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"aku ingin melihat keadaanmu Hinata" jawab Naruto canggung.

"lalu?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama ke NHS Hinata"

"aku akan pergi naik bus,Naruto. Gomen" jawab Hinata datar.

Hinata melangkah menuju halte bus meninggalkan Naruto dengan mobil lambhorgini baru milikknya. Pasalnya, lambhorgini orange miliknya telah raib di tangan teman-temannya. Naruto memang tidak Nampak baik. Wajah tan nya sudah babak belur dan sedikit pucat. Namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat sehat seperti biasa.

Sementara itu,terlihat halte bus sudah ramai dipadati orang-orang yang ingin menaiki kendaraan umum. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deruman mesin mobil yang berasal dari arah depan dan sedikit melaju kencang didepan halte. Hinata menjadi shock karena tiba-tiba mobil itu membanting stir di depan Hinata.

Hinata mendekati mobil itu dengan perlahan. Dapat dipastikan kalau mobil itu adalah lambhorgini merah milik Naruto.

"Jangan berusaha untuk menghindar dariku,Hinata. Kau tau, semakin kau menghindar aku akan semakin mendekatimu terus" kilah Naruto dengan nada penegasan.

"apa yang kau inginkan,Naruto? Tanya Hinata heran.

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Kau lupa,hm?"

Hinata tak menjawab Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah bus datang di halte itu. Hinata lantas naik tanpa memperdulikan ucapan dan ajakan Naruto.

"gadis itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi kali ini. Semangat Naruto" umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kemudian meninggalkan mobilnya segera.

Tak berapa lama, Narutopun ikut masuk ke dalam bus mengikuti Hinata. Terlihat bus saat ini sedang padat-padatnya. Karena Naruto dan Hinata tak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Ia khawatir dengan kedaan Hinata yang sedang hamil muda itu. Ia berdiri dibelakang tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya,kala dirasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Dan ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia kaget melihat sosok Naruto. Dan saat akan membalikkan badannya kembali kedepan, bus tiba-tiba mengerem dengan mendadak. Membuat tubuh Hinata hampir jatuh dan untungnya ditangkap baik oleh Naruto.

"lebih baik kau berpegangan pada tanganku saja,Hinata" ucap Naruto lembut.

"aku tidak mau" jawab Hinata menolak.

"kau ini selalu membuatku kesal hah, JANGAN MENCOBA UNTUK MENOLAKKU" ucap Naruto dengan nada memerintah.

Dengan sedikit sebal, Hinata memeluk tangan kekar Naruto. Ia sedikit kikuk.

"kenapa kau mengikuti terus?" Tanya Hinata.

"kau tidak mau berangkat bersamaku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu dengan bus ini,hehe" jawab Naruto sedikit tetawa.

"dengan meninggalkan mobilmu itu di sana? Kau gila hm?''

"aku khawatir padamu,Hinata" ujar Naruto datar.

"untuk apa?"

"karena kau sedang hamil. Aku wajib mengawasimu sekarang'' jawab Naruto tegas.

Bus berhenti di depan NHS. Naruto menyerahkan berlembar-lembar uang untuk membayar tarif dirinya dan Hinata. Hinata sudah duluan meninggalkannya didepan.

"Hinata…." Teriak Naruto menyusul

"jangan mengikuti terus, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin diganggu" jawab Hinata ketus.

"tapi-"

Belum sempat Naruto berucap lagi, Hinata sudah pergi duluan.

"ah… sial" umpat Naruto.

"hoy Naruto" Sapa Kiba tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Naruto keras.

"sakit Kiba" ucap Naruto merintih.

"ada apa denganmu,Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hinata sekarang mengacuhkanku" jawab Naruto frustasi.

"kau baru pertama dibuat frustasi oleh seseorang,eh. Biasanya kau yang membuat orang frustasi" ledek Shikamaru dengan tertawa.

"berhentilah meledekku Shika. Ku hajar kau nanti" ancam Naruto.

"kau pucat sekali,Dobe. Kau sakit?"

"aku tisak sakit Teme" jawab Naruto singkat.

"kau berbohongkan?" ucap Kiba curiga.

"aku akan kekelas" ucap Naruto ngeloyor pergi begitu saja.

Sementara itu,Hinata yang sedang duduk dikelas tiba-tiba berlari ke kamar mandi. Saat dirasakan mual dalam dirinya.

"hoekkkkkk…" Hinata berusaha memuntahkan semua isi perutnya diwastafel. Kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan air segara.

Tubuh Hinata menjadi lemas. Ia tau kalau itu adalah efek kehamilannya. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah berdiri didepannya sosok pria berambut orange dan bertindik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pein. Mau apa lagi dia?

"kau…" ucap Hinata kaget.

Pein tersenyum menyeringai pada Hinata. Hinata dapat rasakan kalau ia dalam bahaya.

"Hinata…senang bertemu denganmu lagi" ujar Pein.

Hinata merasakan dirinya didorong oleh Pein ke sudut kamar mandi. Hinata terperangkap disana.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pekik Hinata panic seketika.

Pein semakin menyeringai dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

"kau tau,aku menginginkanmu. Kenapa kau memilih si Naruto brengsek itu hah?" ucap Pein dengan nada penegasan.

"lepaskan aku" teriak Hinata.

Pein semakin mengunci pergerakan Hinata. Hinata dibuat semakin panik karenanya. Jarak merekapun semakin dekat. Saat ini, Hinata mampu merasakan hembusan nafas Pein. Sedangkan Pein tersenyum lebar kala mendapati Hinata sudah tidak berontak…namun Tiba-tiba…

BUKKKKKKKKKK….

"arrrgghhhhhh…brengsek kau" teriak Pein sambil memegangi daerah selangkangannya. Pein merasakan sakit di asset masa depannya karena ditendang oleh lutut Hinata.

Hinata lantas berlari keluar meninggalkan Pein dengan segera. Pein sedang merintih kesakitan.

"mau kemana kau" teriak Pein sambil berlari menyusul Hinata.

"HINATA…." Teriak Pein lagi.

Hinata terus berlari menuju kelas yang berpapankan XII A. yah itu adalah kelas Hinata. Disana juga terlihat Naruto sedang melamun ditemani ketiga temannya yang sedang bercanda ria.

Shikamaru menatap cemas pada Naruto begitupun Sasuke dan Kiba.

"mau sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu,hah" teriak Kiba namun tak ada respon dari Naruto

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu hah?" Tanya Naruto seketika kala Hinata datang dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Naruto…hikkkkkkkssssss…hiiikkssssss" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dan menangis dipelukannya. Hinata sedang ketakutan luar biasa.

"hey, katakan padaku Hinata. Ada apa hm?" Tanya Naruto semakin menuntut.

Dan tiba-tiba….

"disini rupanya kau,hah" ucap Pein memergoki Hinata disana. Namun sial, ada Naruto bersamanya.

"Siallllllll" umpat Pein dalam hati.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Ia memposisikan Hinata di belakangnya. Kini ia tau apa yang membuat Hinata ketakutan.

Amarah Naruto semakin terlihat dari safir biru lautnya itu. Kini tak lagi sebiru laut, namun semerah api yang membara.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, brengsek?" teriak Naruto kesal

"apa dia mengadu lagi padamu hah? Ah sudah kuduga" jawab Pein dengan nada datar.

"kenapa ka uterus mengganggunya hah? DIA MILIKKU. Kau sudah kalah dengan balapan itu. BRENGSEK!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"aku tidak semudah itu menerima kekalahanku,Naruto. Akan kukejar gadis itu sampai jadi milikku"

"KURANG AJAR KAU PEIN" teriak Naruto dengan meninju wajah Pein.

Pein merosot kebawah karena tinjuan Naruto. Ketiga teman Naruto menatap cemas karena akan terjadi perkelahian di kelas ini. Hinata masih diam melihat Naruto. Lavendernya berubah menjadi berkilat beningt. Ia pun begitu cemas padanya.

"si Dibe ini.." umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Terjadi baku hantam antara Pein dan Naruto. Keduanya sama-sama saling memukul hingga wajah mereka babak belur. Terlebih Naruto yang sudah semakin babak belur karena perkelahian kemarin dengan Sasuke dan Kiba.

"dengar brengsek, jangan ganggu Hinata lagi atau ku habisi kau di tanganku" Ancam Naruto sambil meninju perut Pein.

BUGHHHHHH….

Satu tinjuan keras pembalasan melayang diperut Naruto. Membuat Naruto merosot ke bawah sambil meringis pelan. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Sepertinya efek pukulan Kiba dan Sasuke masih terasa luar biasa.

"Narutooo…." Ucap Hinata mendekati tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya.

Sasuke,Kiba dan Shikamaru lantas menarik Pein keluar kelas.

"kau pergi darisini sekarang, atau kami hajar sampai kau mati hah!" Ancam Kiba menghempaskan tubuh Pein menjauh.

"cih….beraninya keroyokan. AWAS KAU NARUTO" Umpat Pein lantas pergi dengan membenahi kerah seragamnya.

Hinata sedang menangisi keadaan Naruto yang sedang terkulsi lemas di lantai. Bulir air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"hey Hinata…. Kau menangisiku seperti aku sudah mati saja hah. Kau lihat kan aku baik-baik saja'' ucap Naruto dengan nada lemah.

"kenapa kau harus berkelahi dengannya,Naruto?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"karena Pein sudah mengganggumu. Aku akan membunuhnya jika terjadi hal buruk padamu dan bayi kita. Kau ingat itu" jawab Naruto tegas.

"Dobe, kau tak apa, eh?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto.

"kau kira aku akan terluka dengan pukulan itu, Teme? Kau lihat,aku baik-baik saja eh" jawab Naruto santai.

"kau ini sombong sekali hah, kau saja tak berdaya begini bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja. Menyebalkan" umpat Shikamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"akan ku antar kau pulang,Naruto" celetuk Kiba angkat bicara.

"Hinata,kau ikut dengan kami yah dan jaga Naruto. Dia terlihat buruk sekarang" ucap Sasuke kemudian memapah Naruto.

"k-kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Hinata.

"kau kan dulu pelayannya. Ayolah, kasian Naruto. Dia begini kan membelamu mati-matian. Setidaknya kali ini buang dulu egomu itu." Ujar Sasuke menceramahi.

Deg

Hati Hinata bergejolak. Dilain sisi ia masih marah dengan Naruto dan dilain sisi ia sangat khawatir padanya. Ia terus berfikir tentang ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"b-baikah. Aku akan menjaga Naruto" jawab Hinata cepat.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto menurut. Ia memapah Naruto sanpai di Toyota Supra miliknya diiringi Kiba dan Shikamaru

"Shika, kau ambil mobil Naruto di halte yah. Ini kuncinya. Aku akan menyupir mobil Sasuke " ucap Kiba yang sudah mengambil kunci mobil Naruto dan memerintah Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai. Awas kau Kiba" umpat Shikamaru kesal diperintah Kiba.

Mobil Sasuke dilaju oleh Kiba dengan cepat secepat angin berhembus. Tak lama, merekapun sampai di mansion Naruto. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang king size milik Naruto. Terlihat Naruto sudah tertidur disana.

"Istirahatlah Naruto" ucap Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"jaga Naruto baik-baik yah Hinata. Kami pulang dulu" ucap Kiba menyusul Sasuke pergi juga.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Setelah mereka pergi, Hinata mendekati ranjang Naruto. Di elusnya rambut kuning Naruto dengan lembut.

Dan tiba-tiba, tangan Hinata dipegang oleh Naruto. Hinata jadi terkejut olehnya.

"N-Naruto kau-"

Belum sempat Hinata berucap, Naruto sudah menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Naruto dapat merasakan aroma khas tubuh Hinata didekapannya. Ia mendekap Hinata lembut dan seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"aku harus berbuat apa agar kau mau menerimaku,Hinata?" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Naruto"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannnya tiba-tiba,membuat Hinata jadi terkejut.

Shikamaru yang masuk kedalam kamar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi kikuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus memberikan kuci mobil Naruto segera.

"Maaf…aku tidak "

"kau ini mengganggu saja hah. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

" ini kunci mobilmu dan mobilmu sudah ada di garasimu" jawab Shikamaru melempar kunci itu dan ditangkap baik oleh Naruto.

"aku pergi dulu. Silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Gomen mengganggu" ucap Shikamaru kemudian pergi.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi. Tak ada percakapan apapun lagi karena Shikamaru menyusup tiba-tiba.

''Hinata…" panggil Naruto.

"hm" jawab Hinata singkat.

"apa keputusanmu mengenai perkataanku waktu itu. Setidaknya berikan aku kepastian Hinata. Aku serius akan menikahimu segera" ujar Naruto tegas.

Hinata masih terdiam…

"Hinata…kau mendengarku bukan? Jawab aku Hinata" ujar Naruto menuntut.

"a-apa kau serius Naruto?'' Tanya Hinata cepat.

"aku serius Hinata…aku akan bertanggung jawab. Baiklah, aku tau kau masih ragu. Besok aku akan menemui ayahmu dan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Aku terima nanti jika ayahmu mencaciku bahkan membunuhku. Aku mencintaimu Hinata….aku akan membuktikannya padamu besok kalau aku tidak main-main" jawab Naruto penuh ketegasan.

Hinata membelalakkan lavendernya mendengar itu. Benarkah ini Naruto? Rasanya tak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

 **Hey" yuni bailk lagi nih, gimana menurut senpai-senpai? Apakah makin gaje atau seru? Gomen kalau mengecewakan yah :D… akhir katA…**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Karena review kalian menambah semangat yuni dan yuni akan perbaiki fic yuni ini. Dan satu lagi, ide asli dari yuni sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, alur dan lain-lain itu hanya kebetulan :D**

 **Untuk next update tanggal 30 agustus :D SEE YOU NEXT CHAP :D**

 **Jangan lupa mem favs/follow yah jika tertarik :D *no modus* hehehe :D arrigatou all :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Perjuangan yang gagal

 **Disclaimer characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: trpo,gaje,ide pasaran**

 **Hoyahh…yuni nongol lagi nieh :D setelah 1 minggu menjalani ospek yang melelahkan..hehehe…semoga tambah suka sama chap ini yah :D**

 **Happy reading all :D**

Jejak-jejak sepatu menelusuri pinggiran kota Konoha. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah bangunan tradisional khas Jepang milik ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga. Terlihat suasana sangat sepi bahkan tak ada satupun pejalan kaki yang lewat disana. Meskipun itu baru pukul 8 pagi.

Setelah memasuki ke dalam rumah khas Jepang itu,kesan rumah itu sangat sama dengan rumah kecil Hinata. Namun, jangan salah rumah itu sangat rapi dan bersih. Tapi tunggu dulu, kita harus beralih mengenai keadaan rumah itu ketika tubuh lelaki paruh baya sedang duduk sambil menyingkapkan kedua tangannya didepan dada menatap aneh pada Naruto.

"APA? Menikahi Hinata?" Pria itu membuka suaranya dengan nada tinggi. Yah dia adalah Hiashi.

"iya, Hiashi-sama" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"apa alasanmu hah menikahi putriku? Kau tau betul dia sedang seko;ah. Begitu juga denganmu bukan?" bentak Hiashi yang membuat Hinata kaget.

"maafkan saya Hiashi sama, karena saya sudah menghamili putri Anda Hinata" jawab Naruto dengan bersujud dihadapan Hiashi.

DIKEDIAMAN NARUTO

Naruto menatap sedih keadaan Hinata. Dapat dilihat kini Hinata sedang menunduk dalam dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Bulir-bulir airmata mengalir dari kedua lavendernya.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto.

"Naruto Hikssss…..hiksssss…." tangis Hinata akhirnya pecah dan memeluk Naruto.

Pikiran kalut pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu dikediaman Hiashi kembali bergelayut di benak Naruto. Dapat dirasakan tindakan Hiashi sukses membuat wanita didepannya terpukul hebat.

FLASHBACK ON

Bagai tersambar petir itulah keadaan Hiashi saat ini. Nafasnya tercekat hebat dan semua anggota badannya mati rasa seketika.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menatap Hiashi . tangan Hiashi saat ini mengepal dan kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian….

BUGHHHHH….BUGHHHHH…BUGHH…BUGHHHH…

Sebuah tinjuan bertubi-tubi menjadi hadiah Naruto. Darah kental mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Yah, ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus diterima Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata ang melhat itu, hanya dapat menangis. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto.

"Hinata…." Ucap Naruto lirih.

"minggir Hinata" bentak Hiashi.

"tousannnn…hiikkkss…hikkssssss…hentikan k-kumohon tousan" Hinata mendekap kedua kaki erat Hiashi.

"MINGGIR" Hiashi mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan bentakan.

Tubuh Hinata terdorong ke belakang. Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya dengan cepat menyangga tubuh Hinata. Ia tak peduli dengan sakit akibat tinjuan dari Hiashi.

Hiashi menarik paksa tangan Hinata dan memposisikan Hinata dibelakang tubuhnya.

"jangan pernah menemui Hinata lagi! KAU DENGAR HAH?" ucap Hiashi geram.

"t-tapi tousannnn-"

"DIAM!" Bentak Hiashi cepat. "da kau,bajingan brengsek, segera pergi dari rumahku sekarang." Bentak Hiashi mengusir Naruto.

"tapi Hiashi-sama,aku hanya-" Naruto kembali berucap.

"PERGI DARI SINI!" Bentak Hiashi cepat.

"kau boleh menghajarku mati-matian Hiashi-sama. Tapi izinkan aku untuk bertanggungjawab dengan bayi yang dikandung Hinata dengan menikahi Hinata-"

"menikah?" potong Hiashi cepat. "Hinata tidak akan pernah menikah!"

Naruto dan Hinata membelalakan mata saat mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Hiashi.

"apa maksud anda?" Tanya Naruto dengan bergetar.

"Hinata akan menggugurkan janin itu segara! Semua akan beres. Jadi kau tak usah repot-repot menikah dengan Hinata. Lagipula, aku tidak sudi mempunyai menantu sepertimu. PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG! Ucap Hiashi dengan nada super tinggi.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam membatu. Digugurkan? Haruskah bayi yang tidak bersalah mendapatkan perlakuan itu? Pikiran Hinata semakin kacau.

"a-aku tidak akan menggugurkan janin ini, tousan! Aku tidak mau" ujar Hinata.

"APA?" jawab Hiashi geram.

"janin ini tidak berdosa tousan. Aku tidak mau…hikkksssssssss…hikkkssss….." ucap Hinata terisak sambil memegang perutnya.

"JAGA UCAPANMU ITU, HINATA!" bentak Hiashi tinggi.

PLAKKKKK….

Tamparan keras melayang dipipi kiri Hinata. Naruto menatap sedih melihat cairan merah pekat keluar dari sudut bibir Hinata.

"kau bilang tidak berdosa hah? Janin itu aib keluarga! Kau tau itu, Hinata. Pikiranmu naïf sekali hah." Ujar Hiashi dengan nada penegasan.

"hiiikkkkksss…. tidak mau tousan... aku mohon" Hinata kembali berlutut dihadapan ayahnya.

Hiashi menatap acuh Hinata. Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"baiklah,…jika kau tidak mau menurut ucapan tousanmu ini, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan tousan lagi" ucap Hiashi lembut.

"apa maksud tousan?"

"bukankah sudah jelas, KAU BUKAN LAGI PUTRIKU" kilah Hiashi santai.

"a-apa?" Hinata kembali terkejut dengan ucapan tousannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin?

Hinata tidak habis pikir bahwa ia akan diusir ayahnya. Ia merutuki takdir yang begitu kejam padanya. Kenapa kami-sama memberikan takdir seperti ini?

Hinata sangat ingin membesarkan anak yang ada dikandungannya. Ia semakin terpuruk.

"tousan…." Ucap Hinata.

Hiashi tidak merespon.

"m-maaf tousan, aku tidak bias menuruti keinginan tousan…hikkkksss…hikkksss…. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini… hikssssss…hikkksssss"

"Hinata…." Ujar Naruto dengan suara parau.

Keadaan menjadi hening.

"jangan memanggilku tousan lagi. Aku tidak punya putri sepertimu" jawab Hiashi dingin.

Hiashi membuka pintu rumahnya.

"jangan pernah datang lagi kemari walaupun aku sudah mati. Dan segera keluarlah dari rumahku"

Hinata dan Naruto dengan langkah berat berjalan keluar dari rumah Hiashi. Dan….

BLAMMMM….

Bantingan keras pada pintu yang kini sudah tertutup rapat menandakan sebuah hubungan sudah terputus karenanya.

"hikkkkkksss…hikkkkssssss" Hinata masih menangis.

Naruto menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya. Tangan Hinata meremas erat kerah kemeja ungu Naruto. Bulir air mata membasahi kemeja Naruto.

"ini salahku, gomenasai Hinata. Kita akan menikah besok walaupun tanpa restu ayahmu. Aku berjanji demi anak yang kau kandung itu" ucap lirih Naruto dengan mengelus rambut Hinata.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hinata masih berada dalam dekapan Naruto. Hingga Naruto merasakan bahwa dekapan Hinata semakin melemah.

"Hinata….." panggil Naruto cepat.

Dilihatnya Hinata sudah tertidur pulas, dengan sigap, ia menggendong Hinata didepan dadanya. Hinata dibawa ke kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata di kasur king size nya.

"maafkan aku, Hinata. Perjuanganku didepan ayahmu untuk dapat restumya gagal. Tapi akan kupastikan kita menikah segera" ucap Naruto sambil memegang perut Hinata.

CUP…

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Hinata. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi keluar kamarnya.

DIRUANG TAMU NARUTO…

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir bak setrikaan. Ia terus menggigit ujung kukunya. Ia berfikir siapa yang akan menikahkannya besok.

"ahhh…siallll…ayo befikir Naruto" umpatnya dengan nada frustasi.

Tiba-tiba ia kepikiran seseorang dalam frustasinya.

"paman genit! Yah paman genit. Aku harus menemuimya" gumam Naruto yang kemudian langsung pergi dengan lambhorgini hitamnya.

DIBAR KONOHA pukul 8 malam…

Dentuman musik hangar bingar sangat terasa kala Naruto memasuki tempat itu. Yah itu adalah tempat termudah menemui paman genitnya yaitu Jiraiya. Safir birunya menengok kanan-kiri hingga ia kemudian melihat pamannya di sudut bar dengan para wanita di sampingnya. Dengan cepat, ia menemui pamannya itu.

"heh paman genit.." ucap Naruto keras.

"kau rupanya Naruto… ada apa hah? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk" jawab Jiraiya dengan kesal karena diganggu Naruto.

"aku perlu bicara padamu,paman genit. Ikut aku" ujar Naruto menarik paksa Jiraiya ke sebuah kamar kosong di bar itu.

"kenapa harus tarik-tarik hah. Cepat katakan apa maumu?" ucap Jiraiya kesal.

"aku sudah menghamili Hinata, paman genit. Aku ingin kau yang menikahkanku besok" jawab Naruto to the point.

"apa? Kau gila hah. Aku tidak mau. Kenapa harus aku,bocah stress?"

Naruto kemudian berlutut dihadapan Jiraiya.

"aku mohon paman,Bantu aku. Ini soal hidup dan matiku. Aku mencintai gadis itu. Aku mohon paman" ucap Naruto dengan nada mrengek.

"hah! Baiklah-baiklah. Melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu aku sudah tau kau habis dipukul ayah sang gadis yang kau hamili itu bukan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"aku akan menikahkanmu besok. Sekarang pulanglah!" ucap Jiraiya dengan nada tegas.

"terimakasih paman" jawab Naruto dengan berdiri dan kemudian dengan cepat pergi.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"bocah itu sudah gila, dasar Naruto" gumam Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **TBC**

 **Saatnya yuni bales review :D**

 **Rechi: iya di chap ini perjuangan Naruto nieh dapet restu Hiashi wlpn gagal :D**

 **G5: ini udah next kok :v**

 **Yuka : gomen wordnya masih pendek. Moga tambah suka yah :D**

 **Aumu aida: end'a mgkn msh lama. Moga ga bosen yah :D**

 **Nhnleliana: mksh ka;au chap kmrn ajah tmbh seru yah ini :D**

 **Onpu885: ini udah lanjut kok onpu-san :D**

 **Nana: beda lho :D**

 **Astiari: anaknya nanti cowok kok :D**

 **Rahmalavender: ini udah publish lg kok :D moga tambah suka yah :D**

 **Guest: makasih :D**

Kalimat terakhir yuni adalah REVIEW yah :D

Next chap 15 september :D gomen lama :v maklum anak warnet & 5u cari ide yang Ok lagi…hehehe…

Arrigatou :D SEE YOU NEXT CHAP :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Kenapa Harus Berbohong?

 **Disclaimer characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Hinata POV

"Maafkan aku tousan… aku telah mengecewakanmu. Aku putrimu yang buruk" Hinata berujar lirih.

Jantungku berdetak keras untuk sesaat. Tanpa terasa bulir airmata lolos begitu saja dari lavenderku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat ucapan tousan tiga tahun lalu. Tepatnya, saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah tousan karena harus bersekolah di NHS.

FLASHBACK ON

"Tousan…."

Aku menatap sendu pada tousan yang sedang memasukkan semua baju-bajuku ke dalam tas hitam besar. Tousan mengurusi semua keperluanku yang akan ku bawa saat bersekolah di NHS Nanti.

"Hinata, tousan sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu disana. Dari mulai baju-bajumu dan banyak lagi. Semua tertata di tas hitam ini, Nak"

Ekspresi tousan memang terlihat biasa saja. Namun aku tau, dalam hatinya dia sedang amat sangat bersedih. Ia harus rela jauh dari putrinya ini.

"Hinata, tousan sangat bangga padamu. Kau telah mendapat beasiswa di NHS. Kau akan tinggal di rumah pamanmu Hisashi yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia menitipkan rumah itu pada tousan Nak. Tousan harap kau dapat merawat rumah itu dengan baik" ucap Hiashi dengan panjang lebarnya.

Tousan mengelus rambut indigoku dengan lembut. Semua itu membuat hatiku semakin sedih untuk meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

"Hinata putriku, tousan berharap juga kau tidak mengecewakan tousanmu ini Nak. Kau adalah putri kebanggaan tousan. Jangan terlalu memikirkan tousan saat kau disana. Tousan selalu baik-baik saja." Ujar tousan lembut padaku.

Aku mengambil tas hitam besar disisi tousanku. Aku menjinjingnya sampai keujung pintu.

"Jaga diri tousan baik-baik. Hinata sayang tousan. Hinata pamit, tousan"

Senyuman tousan mengiringi kepergianku dari sana.

End Hinata POV.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sangat terkejut. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Kau melamun, Hinata? Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Naruto seketika.

"Hikkkkksss….aku melamunkan tousanku,Naruto. Hikkksss" tangis Hinata pecah dengan memeluk erat Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Tousanmu membencimu karena aku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Berhentilah menangis. Aku mohon…" ucap Naruto dengan mengusap airmataku yang sudah jatuh di pipi dan sedikit membasahi gaun ungu selututku.

"Kalian masih disini rupanya" terdengar suara milik seorang pria.

Hinata dan Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang tengah memasuki ruangan. Pria itu tersenyum pada kedua pasangan itu.

"Naruto, ini sudah saatnya. Pendeta sudah menunggu di depan altar." Jiraiya,lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Jadi wanita ini yang kau ceritakan padaku kemarin,Naruto? Benarkan?" kilah Jiraiya menatap Hinata.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kau Hinata bukan? Aku adalah Jiraiya, paman dari Naruto. Aku akan menjadi wali kalian hari ini" ucap Jiraiya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"iya paman Jiraiya-sama. Aku Hinata. Terimakasih karena paman mau menjadi wali kami" selesai berujar Hinata sedikit membungkukkan setengah badannya pada Jiraiya.

"Naruto, kau duluan saja ke depan altar. Aku yang akan membawa Hinatamu kesana"

"Baik paman" Naruto menjawab singkat dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Jiraiya menghampiri Hinata dan menghapuskan jejak-jejak airmata yang ada di pipinya.

"jangan menangis. Ini adalah hari bahagiamu,Hinata. Apakah kau mengingat tousanmu?" Jiraiya berkilah sambil memegang bahu Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

"kau masih beruntung masih memiliki tousan. Sedang Naruto hanya memilikiku sekarang"

"a-apa maksud,Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata berujar dengan gugup dan heran.

"tanyakan saja nanti pada Naruto" ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum

"Baik Jiraiya-sama" Hinata berujar sambil mengangguk.

 **DIGEREJA SEDERHANA DIKONOHA….**

"Kau sudah siap,Hinata?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"i-iya" jawab Hinata gugup.

"aku akan membuka pintunya. Peganglah tangan kiriku" ujar Jiraiya pelan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia menyelipkan tangan mungilnya pada tangan kiri Jiraiya.

Ini memang sangat menyedihkan bagi Hinata. Ia berharap ayahnya yang kini akan menjadi walinya. Bukan orang lain. Namun apa daya, ayahnya sudah membuangnya jauh dikehidupannya.

Jiraiya mulai membuka pintu. Ketika pintu dibuka lebar,dapat terlihat suasana ruangan itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja di sana. Ia juga dapat melihat seorang pendeta berumur kurang lebih 60 tahunan tersenyum padanya. Jiraiya dan Hinata mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka. Disana juga ada ketiga teman Naruto. Yang dimulai dengan Shikamaru yang menguap-nguap tanda ia bosan hadir disini. Dan Kiba yang menyengir pada Hinata dengan cengiran khas yang memamerkan gigi gingsul bertaringnya. Serta Sasuke yang tersenyum kepada Hinata.

Saat didepan altar, Jiraiya merenggangkan pegangan ditangan kirinya. Ia menarik lembut tangan Hinata dan menyerahkannya ke sisi Naruto. Pendeta yang ada dihadapan mereka mulai menatap mereka secara bergantian. Sang pendeta mulai membaca sebuah kitab dengan bantuan kacamata baca usang miliknya. Pendeta itu kemudian melayangkan sebuah janji suci pada Naruto. Dan Naruto pun kemudian membalas perkataan Pendeta itu. Pertanyaan yang samapun juga dilayangkan pada Hinata. Dan Hinata dengan persekian detik membalas ujaran pendeta itu.

Pendeta itu kemudian menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata untuk bertukar cincin. Tak butuh berlama-lama, sebuah cincin perak nan indah sudah terselip di jari manis mereka.

"Dengan ini, aku memutuskan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Ciumlah istrimu itu,Namikaze Naruto" selesai berkata, tepuk tanganpun riuh terdengar. Dan sebuah ciuman manispun Naruto layangkan pada kening Hinata.

 **DIAKHIR ACARA….**

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"Dobe, selamat atas pernikahan kalian hari ini" ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"jaga Hinata baik-baik Naruto. Kini dia jadi tanggungjawabmu,Naruto. Jangan membuat dia menderita!" Kini Shikamaru yang berujar.

"terimakasih kalian sudah datang hari ini. Aku akan menjaga Hinata baik-baik. KALIAN BISA MEMBUNUHKU JIKA AKU MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA" jawab Naruto dengan tegas dan lantang.

"itu yang akan kami ingat darimu Naruto" ucap Kiba dengan tersenyum lebar.

Nafas Hinata semakin tercekat saat mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Apa maksud ucapan Naruto tadi? Semua melayang-layang dalam pikiran Hinata. Pertanyaan soal orang tua Naruto saja masih terngiang-ngiang diotak Hinata dari tadi.

"karena acara sudah selesai, kami pulang dulu. Berbahagialah kalian hari ini" ujar Kiba yang kemudian pergi diikuti Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto, paman pulang dulu. Jaga Hinata baik-baik." Ucap Jiraiya dengan menepuk pundak Naruto dan berjalan pergi dengan segera.

 **DIKEDIAMAN NARUTO…**

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Langit kota konohapun semakin gelap. Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamarnya, sampai dikamar ia melepas jas putihnya dan melemparkan kesembarang arah. Iapun melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Naruto?"

Suara merdu itu membuat Naruto menoleh seketika. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan lembut.

"sebenarnya…ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,Naruto" ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

"kau ingin bertanya apa Hinata? Katakanlah"

"a-aku hanya ingin tahu, dimana sebenarnya orangtuamu? Kenapa paman Jiraiya yang menjadi wali kita hari ini?" ujar Hinata dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto menjatuhkan diri terduduk diranjang. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Naruto belum merespon Hinata.

"Naruto? Jika kau tidak ingin cerita tidak apa-"

"kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal Hinata saat kecelakaan pesawat 3 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Naruto dengan memotong perkataan Hinata dengan cepat.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata menjatuhkan airmatanya kembali. Betapa malangnya Naruto yang baru ia ketahui. Hinata masih memiliki ayah, sedangkan Naruto? Dia memiliki siapa? Yah, walaupun Hinata tidak menampik kalau sekarang dia justru seperti seorang yatim piatu walaupun ayahnya masih hidup.

"hey Hinata,kau menangis? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bangkit menghampiri Hinata.

"maafkan aku sudah mengingatkanmu pada orangtuamu. Tak seharusnya aku-"

"sudahlah tak apa, aku juga sudah melupakan hal itu Hinata. Itu juga sudah lama bukan? Aku mohon,jangan menangis" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap airmata Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata menunduk dalam. Naruto menarik dagu Hinata agar menatapnya kali ini.

"dengarkan aku Hinata, kehilangan orang tua adalah masa laluku. Kini masa depanku, yang kumiliki adalah dirimu dan janin yang sedang kau kandung itu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau kenapa aku mencintaimu?" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"k-kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku,Naruto?"

"kau ingin tau sungguh?" ujar Naruto sepertinya menggoda Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kali ini.

"baiklah akan aku katakan, aku mencintaimu karena kau mirip dengan kaasanku. Dari galaknya dirimu saat pertama kita bertemu, dari rambut berponi panjangmu yang seperti kaasanku dan juga dirimu sangat berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lainnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang menarik. Aku hanya tau,kalau aku tertarik padamu. Maafkan aku yang sudah kasar padamu dulu. Aku kesepian dan merindukan belai kasih seorang wanita. Dan aku mendapatkan itu dari dirimu saja Hinata. Hanya kau dan kau" ujar Naruto yang kemudian memeluk erat Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam mematung. Ia tak tau harus berkata dan merespon apa. Benarkah ini Naruto? Si devil yang begitu jahat,kejam dan kasar dulu. Bagaimana bisa?

"sekarang kau tidurlah, aku tau kau lelah. Udara malam tak baik bagi kesehatan janinmu"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto membimbing Hinata menuju ranjang dan membantunya berbaring disana.

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Hinata.

"selamat malam Hinata" Naruto menyapa Hinata dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Hinata hanya menatap punggung Naruto lekat. Kemudian Narutopun pergi.

"selamat malam Naruto" gumam Hinata mulai memejamkan lavendernya.

"HINATAAAA!" Teriak seseorang dibalik lorong-lorong hitam.

"Naruto? Kaukah itu?" gumam Hinata mulai panik.

Hinata terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong itu. Ia tak tau ada dimana. Berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah ruangan, ia buka pintu itu dengan gugup. Dilihatnya sosok Naruto yang tengah bersimbah darah. Dilihatnya juga seorang pria yang ia kenal menancapkan sebuah pisau pada tubuh Naruto.

"PEIN,JANGAN!" teriak Hinata sekeras-kerasnya yang ia bisa.

"terlambat, aku sudah membunuhnya" ujar Pein dengan tersenyum licik.

TIDAKKKKKKKKKK…..

"NARUTOOOO!"

Hinata menjerit keras memanggil Naruto. Ia terbangun dan terduduk bersandar di punggung ranjang. Keringat mengalir deras dipelipisnya. Nafasnyapun terengah-engah. Ia tak kuasa menahan airmata dari lavendernya.

"ada apa menjerit Hinata?"

Naruto memasuki kamar dan duduk disamping Hinata segera mungkin.

"a-aku bermimpi Pein membunuhmu Naruto. Aku takut. Sangat takut." Jawab Hinata setengah takut.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar itu.

"jangan tertawa, ini tidak lucu Naruto." Hinata kesal. Dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau takut itu terjadi,eh? Kenapa? Apa kau mulai mencintaiku ?" ujar Naruto menggoda Hinata.

"aku tidak mencintaimu Naruto, tidak pernah." Hinata mengelak untuk jujur.

"kenapa harus takut, itu hanya mimpi. Kau lihat,aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa kalau itu terjadi?"

"cukup…jangan katakan itu padaku Naruto. Aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku. Aku mohonnnn" Hinata berujar dengan nada merengek. Lavendernya berkilat bening.

"aku berjanji padamu Hinata. Demi janin yang kau kandung itu. Lebih baik kau tidur dan aku akan menjagamu agar kau tidak mimpi buruk lagi" ujar Naruto dengan membaringkan Hinata kembali dan menyelimutinya.

CUP…

"itu tanda janjiku padamu Hinata. Dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya. Tidurlah Sayang" ucap Naruto menenangkannya.

Naruto mengelus surai indigo Hinata hingga Hinata bisa tertidur kembali dengan tenang.

"kenapa kau tidak jujur,kalau kau mencintaiku Hinata?" gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"kenapa harus berbohong?"

TBC

###

 **Waduh gomen nieh,yuni telat update. Soalnya banyak tugas kuliah yang harus yuni kelarin dengan cepat dengan deadline yang mepet jg. Yuni ga maksud PHP kok. Gomenasai yah :D**

 **gomen kali ini yuni ga bisa bales semua review yang masuk. Tapi yuni mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih karena kalian sudah review fic yuni ini. 2 chap lagi tamat kok. Yuni cepetin, soalnya takut pada bosen baca fic yuni yang gaje ini :v :D**

 **untuk chap 11 nya mungkin tanggal 20 september :D**

 **untuk kata terakhir, REVIEW sangat yuni butuhkan untuk menamatkan fic ini :D ARRIGATOU :***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dia Baik-Baik Saja, Hinata

 **Disclaimer charaacters always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning: typos**

"Hari ini aku harus memilikimu,Hinata" gumam Pein yang terus mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata yang akan beranjak keluar dari gerbang NHS. Pein sepertinya sudah merencanakan sesuatu pada mereka,ia teramat kecewa saat mendengar Naruto dan Hinata sudah menikah bahkan Hinata sudah mengandung sekarang.

"Naruto?"

Suara manja itu terucap. Membuat Naruto yang sedang menyetir mobilnyapun menoleh.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto merespon singkat.

"Bisakah kita berhenti nanti untuk makan dulu? Aku lapar" Hinata berujar sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah. Kita akan makan dulu" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia masih memandangi pria disampingnya itu.

Tapi baru beberapa menit, suasana sunyi terjadi. Naruto mengerem secara mendadak.

Ckriiiiiiiiittttt!

"Naruto ada-" ucapan Hinata terhenti melihat Naruto memasang ekspresi kesal kedepannya.

Mata Hinata mengikuti kemana arah safir Naruto memandang. Ia melihat 2 pemuda yang asing tak dikenal. Tapi sosok pria bertindik membuatnya kaget. Kenapa Pein ada disana?

"Kau tetap didalam. JANGAN KELUAR! Perintah Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya segera. "Hubungi ketiga temanku,jika aku tidak kembali dengan cepat. Aku serahkan ponselku ini padamu" ucap Naruto sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Naruto melangkah menuju Pein dan komplotannya. Pein menambah seringaiannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu lagi eh. Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan Hinata. Dan aku dengar juga dia sudah mengandung."ucap Pein menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Iapun tak lupa melihat dari kejauhan mobil Naruto. "istrimu pasti disana bukan?" tunjuk Pein kearah mobil Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. Ia sangat benci melihat Pein saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau tak kapok mengejar Hinata, hah?"

"Kau sudah lupa? Aku pernah berkata padamu bukan,bahwa aku akan mendapatkan dia untukku. Yah, walaupun aku tau dia ternyata sudah bekas dirimu. Tapi tak apa, itu tak masalah buatku" ucap Pein sembari menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu pelajaran baru. Ikuti aku" Naruto mendahului jalan kedepan dan Peinpun beserta CS nya juga mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi.

Hinata mulai resah. Sudah 1 jam, Naruto tak kunjung kembali. Ia mengambil ponsel Naruto dan mencari nama Sasuke disana. Ia menghubungi Sasuke.

"Ada apa,Dobe?" Suara Sasukepun mulai terdengar.

"Sasuke, a-aku Hinata. Bisakah kau kemari? Naruto dalam bahaya. Pein menghadang jalan kami saat pulang. Aku mohon cepat kemari" repon Hinata mulai panik.

"Kau ada dimana?"

"A-aku tidak tau jalan ini, Sasuke"

"baiklah, aku akan mencari lokasi kalian melalui GPS"

"Arrigatou Sasuke" Hinata memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Hinata berjalan menelusri lorong-lorong sempit tempat dimana Naruto terakhir berdiri. Suara orang berkelahipun mulai terdengar. Hinata yakin,disana ada Naruto.

Hinata benar, disana ada Naruto. Dia sudah babk belur. Kondisi yang samapun terjadi pada pria bersurai merah. Dia adalah Sasori.

Naruto tak sadar jika Hinata sudah ada didekatnya. Sedangkan Pein, justru ia senang melihat itu.

"Akhirnya, kau membawakan Hinatamu untukku eh" ucap Pein tersenyum.

"Hinata,KAU? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak keluar hah?" Naruto menatap tajam Hinata

Pein mendekati Hinata. Namun, sebelum Pein berhasil dekat dengan jarak Hinata. Naruto menghadang Pein.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, BRENGSEK!" Kilah Naruto geram.

Naruto berdecak marah. Ia hendak menahan Pein, namunkedua tangannya dicekal erat oleh Sasori dan Deidara si surai pirang dikuncir itu.

"HINATA CEPAT LARI!" teriak Naruto kencang.

"Naru-"ucap Hinata ragu.

Hinata kemudian berlari menjauhi darisana. Pein menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tajam. " kali ini kau tak bisa lari,Hinata! Dan kalian, pastikan Naruto kalian tahan disini sampai lama" ujar Pein menyusul Hinata.

Sasori dan Deidara tersenyum "Baiklah"

"PEIN BERHENTI KAU!" Teriak Naruto keras.

"Urusanmu dengan kami sekarang" Sasori menyeringai.

"Sialllllllllllll" umpat Naruto.

"biarkan Pein dengan gadis, eh bukan wanita itu. Kau, bersenang-senang dengan kami. OK?" Ucap Deidara juga tak kalah menyeringai.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah,Hinata terus berlari. Ia dapat melihat Pein semakin dekat padanya. Sial, dia menghadapi jalan buntu. Kami-sama bantu Hinata.

"Mau kemana kau sekarang eh? Lari ya? Bagaimana bisa,kau lihat dibelakangmu itu jalan buntu" Pein menyeringai senang.

Pein memojokkan Hinata ke tembok besar dibelakang Hinata berdiri. Tubuh Hinata terbentur tembok. Hinata kini sudah skakmat.

"Kau Cantik Hinata. Ternyata saat mengandungpun, dadamu tetap besar eh" lavender Hinata beralih pada payudaranya yang masih tertutup seragam NHSnya.

Saat Hinata tau Pein akan meremas payudaranya, dengan cepat dan sigap Hinata menendang "milik" Pein. Pein mengaduh kesakitan dan mengerang.

"kau menendangnya lagi? BRENGSEK" umpat Pein.

Hinata mendorong Pein. Namun sayang, ia dijegal oleh kaki Pein. Hinata jatuh terjerebab. Ia menarik Hinata Ketempat semula. Tak peduli Hinata mulai lecet dibagian kakinya.

Hinata mencoba berdiri, namun Pein mendorongnya hinnga terlentang ditanah. Hinata menjerit saat Pein mulai menindihnya. Terutama Hinata mengerang sakit pada perutnya.

"Naruto...tolong aku"

Pertarungan membuat Naruto lelah. Mereka gila. Yah,benar-benar gila.

"Sepertinya aku belum terlambat" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

Naruto menoleh. Ia kenal dengan suara itu.

"Teme?" gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalian? Bagaimana menemukanku?" tanya Naruto.

Ketiga temannya tersenyum. "Hinata menghubungiku. Aku temukan lokasimu lewat GPS ponselmu" jawab Sasuke.

"Selamatkan Hinata sekarang. Mereka ini, jadi makanan kami. CEPAT PERGI NARUTO!" Teriak Kiba.

Naruto segera berlari mencari Hinata.

"lawan kalian adalah kami. Tiga lawan dua. Menarik bukan?" celoteh seringaian Shikamaru.

Sasori dan Deidara berdecak kesal.

Hinata sudah tidak berdaya dengan posisinya. Tiba-tiba,beban ditubuhnya seketika lenyp disusul suara geraman dan hantaman kesakitan. Hinata membuka lavendernya dan terkejut melihat Pein sedang kesakitan ditanah.

"Naruto?" batin Hinata

DUAGGGHHHHHH...BUGGGHHHHHHH...DUGGGGHHHHHHH...

Tinjuan dan pukulan Naruto terus layangkan pada Pein tanpa ampun kali ini. Ia tak membagi waktu Pein untuk membalasnya.

"Kau membuatku kehilangan kesabaranku,brengsek. Dan ini pelajaran untukmu sekarang" decak Naruto dan tiba-tiba...

Krakkkkkkkkkkk...

Suaraa tulang patahpun terdengar. Yah, Narutomemtahkan kedua lengan Pein dengan menariknya kebelakang dan menendang punggung Pein keras. Pein sudah tak berdaya.

"Hinata..."

Naruto berlutut disamping Hinata.

"perutku sakit...hikssss...hikssssss" rintih Hinata disertai tangisan.

Naruto mengangkat Hinata dengan segera dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Bertahanlah demi aku dan bayi kita Hinata. Aku mohon..."

Ia kemudikan mobil itu dengan cepat melampaui puluhan mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

"Bagaimana Hinata,Dok?"

Tsunade memandang tajam kearah Naruto.

"kondisinya stabil. Nasib janinnya masih aman. Namun, ia tadi cukup mengalami benturan pada perutnya yang membuat darah terjebak didalam rahimnya karena plasenta yang lepas. Nasib baik pendarahan itu tidak sampai membuatnya keguguran"

Naruto menghela mafas lega.

"Bolehkan aku menemuinya sekarang?" pinta Naruto.

"tentu saja, silakan" jawab Tsunade tersenyum.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke ruang perawatan Hinata. Selang plastik menjulur disisi Hinata. Hinata menyadari keberadaan Naruto ketika Naruto mengelus pelan perut buncit Hinata.

"B-bagaimana dengan b-bayi kita Naruto?" ujar Hinata lirihnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata dan sedikit berbisik pelan...

"Dia Bik-Baik Saja,Hinata"

Hinata terenyum mendengar itu.

"B-bagaimana luka-lukamu? Gomen, aku melanggar perintahmu untuk tidak menyusulmu. Aku khawatir padamu. Karena aku mencintaimu Naruto" ucap Hinata dengan pelan namun dipastikan Naruto mendengar ungkapan cinta Hinata tadi.

"lupakan soal luka-lukaku Hinata. Aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu" jawab Naruto dengan mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

DRRRTTTTTT...DRRRTTTTTT...DRRRTTTTT...

Ponsel Naruto bergetar kala ada panggilan masuk. Dilayarnya terlihat nama Sasuke.

"aku akan kembali Hinata. Istirahatlah" ucap Naruto kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Ada apa Teme?" Naruto menjawab Sasuke segera.

"bagaimana Hinata? Dan oh aku lupa, dan juga bayi kalian?"

"mereka baik-baik saja Teme. Apakah si brengsek itu sudah berada ditempat yang semestinya?"

"tentu. Mereka akan membusuk dipenjara. Aku akan menjenguk Hinata nanti. Jagalah dia"

"Arrigatou, Teme"

Setelah sambungan terputus, Naruto kembali masuk ke kamar Hinata. Hinata sudah terlelap tidur. Ia berjalan pelan tak ingin membangunkannya. Naruto dengan perlahan mengelus perut buncit Hinata dengan lembut dan kemudian dikecupnya pula perut itu.

"Tousan menyayangimu, jagoan kecil sayang..."

 **TBC**

 **Gomen all, yuni baru sempet update. Gomenasai telat juga yang up. Tp yuni ga maksud sih, krn yuni lagi diserang banyak tugas-tugas kuliah dari dosen sana-sini dan sekaligus jg sempet terjadi masalah seminggu yang lalu :D... semoga suka dengan chap ini...arrigatou :D**

 **Saatnya yuni bales review masuk :D =**

 **Yuka: gomen yuka-san. Yuni baru sempat up ini :D semoga tambah suka ajah yah :v**

 **Mr.F4k3: hehe makasih :D**

 **Uchiha reboy : yuni memang sengaja buat Hinata kyk gitu uchiha-san :D jadi yah gitu deh Hinata harus pertahanin beasiswa dengan jadi pelayan pribadi Naruto.**

 **Zaffreel G: ini udah next.**

 **Byakugan no hime: ok...ini udah lanjut kok :D**

 **Guest: happy end kok guest-san.**

 **Natalia: ini udah di chap selanjutnya...hehehe :D**

 **Aikatsu ara264: ini sambungan yang kemarin :D**

 **Miskiyatuleviana: selalu berusaha panjang. Tp tetep ajah ga pernah nyangkut target. Yuni mungkin author dgn fix yg pendek-pendek :D**

 **Himawari: ok...yuni usahain selalu ada kata-kata jepangnya disini. Tp kalau ga ada jangan marah...gomenasai** **L** **semoga suka :D**

 **Ade854: maunya up kilat ade-san. Tp gimana tugas-tugas juga numpuk bak cucian. Hehe :D**

 **Untuk chap terakhirnya yuni ga tau deh kapan yang mau update. Takut-takut telat lagi yuninya :D tp yuni usahain up kilat kok :D biar yuni bisa luncurin juga fix yuni yang baru #promosi deh jadinya hehehe :D**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW,FAVS & FOLLOW nya yah buat nambah biar yuni makin ganbatte...hehehe :D**

 **AKHIR KATA ARRIGATOU :D**


End file.
